


Do me a favor.

by icepeach



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Tags Are Hard, brief jenkai sehun and joy appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepeach/pseuds/icepeach
Summary: Baekhyun is used to people doing him favors, Kyungsoo included. But he never realized how nice Kyungsoo was for complying to his quests, until he did and that changed his world. Now all Baekhyun needs is for Kyungsoo to comply to his this one favor, but the other isn't willing to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I ever wrote so I'm gonna continue with the reminder english isn't my native language and this is unbetaed cause I have no friends who reads fics... I know, tragic. 😜

"Hey, I bought chicken nuggets!" Kyungsoo announced opening the door to their home. Making Baekhyun and Jongdae stop the game they were playing and follow Kyungsoo to the kitchen.

"Whoaaaa Kyungsoo ya you're the best!" Jongdae replied filling his mouth with nuggets. "How did you know we haven't had dinner?"

"I saw Baekhyun complaining he was hungry in the group chat." Kyungsoo shrugged like it was nothing. Baekhyun stopped eating, looking surprised at Kyungsoo.

"Did you? I thought everyone was ignoring my whining. Thank you, Kyungsoo."

"No worries." Kyungsoo opened the fridge taking a bottle of juice and filling the glass with it. "Just make sure to clean the dishes after you eat. I'm gonna go to my room." He put the glass on the sink and headed out of the kitchen.

"You should be more thankful to him" Jongdae said out of the blue, calling for Baekhyun's attention.

"What?" Baekhyun replied confused.

"He's always doing you favors, even without you asking." Jongdae explained. "But you never noticed because you're used to people doing everything for you."

"No! I'm not" Baekhyun replied right way feeling quite offended.

"Right...” Jongdae shook his head exasperated. “The dishes are on you” He winked at Baekhyun, before heading back to the living room.

That was 3 days ago and because of that Baekhyun has been feeling weird things lately and it’s all because of what Jongdae said. He's been nagging on him about how nice Kyungsoo is and Baekhyun just can't stop thinking about it. Kyungsoo was Jongdae's best friend since when they used to live in a small city. He doesn't know about their background enough, but one day Kyungsoo moved into the capital and he needed a place to stay and now the 3 of them have been living together for 6 months, 2 years if you count Jongdae and Baekhyun only.

When Kyungsoo first moved in Baekhyun quickly realized how different their personalities were, which made each of them to stay in their own lane. Kyungsoo was quiet, Baekhyun was loud, Kyungsoo was organized, and Baekhyun was a mess. They clashed a little when he moved in, but soon they started to understand their dynamics and grow comfortable around each other and even if they didn't have many things in common, they exponentially created their own kind of friendship. It wasn't like they're best friends... no. Jongdae and Baekhyun are best friends; Kyungsoo and Jongdae are best friends, but Kyungsoo and Baekhyun? If Baekhyun had to define them, he would say they're friends, enough for them to hang out together, but not enough for them to share their thoughts and worries.

It wasn't like Baekhyun never noticed how nice Kyungsoo was for him, it's just...he doesn't know how to explain but his attitudes are becoming more apparently lately. It's like something shifted as soon as Jongdae made Baekhyun realize that.

One day Baekhyun was resting against the headboard of the bed looking frustrated at his phone, there was a weird bubble on the screen of his phone and it had been bugging him the last 30 minutes he's been playing pugb.

"Hey I'm heading out." A voice came over from the entrance of his room; Baekhyun looked up and saw Kyungsoo standing at the door with simple jeans, black shirt and the usual black hat he loved to wear. "What's that pouty face?" He asked noticing Baekhyun frowning while looking at his phone.

"This annoying bubble on my phone it's bugging me."  He shrugged.

Kyungsoo half smiles, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"Do you want me to buy another screen protector?"

Baekhyun looked surprised at him, putting his phone on the bed.

"Would do you that? Aren't you busy?"

Kyungsoo shrugged, fixing the bill of his hat.

"I'm going to the movies; I can go in a store and buy it for you."

The image of Jongdae suddenly came to his mind.

_“But you never noticed because you’re used to people doing everything for you”_

The thing is that Baekhyun was used to having his ways with people around him. But it wasn't like he was manipulative or that he took advantaged of them, no. It was just that Baekhyun was pretty popular at the university and he had such a bright personality that people always ended up wanting to do anything for him as a way to please him. He never over analyzed their attitudes, he simply accepted without a shrug. But perhaps he took them for granted. But with Kyungsoo things were different, he realizes that now. Kyungsoo was so gentle and caring, but It wasn't a way for him to please Baekhyun it was just who he is, it was his nature.

"Baek?" Kyungsoo called, getting Baekhyun out of his daze.

"Right... yeah... please if you could." Baekhyun asked, confused about the warm he was feeling in his chest.

A couple of hours later Baekhyun was still lost in thought getting ready to sleep fixing the sheets on his bed when Kyungsoo knocked at the doorframe startling him.

"Hey... did you find it?" he asked.

"Yeah... do you want me to apply it for you?" Kyungsoo asked, getting close to Baekhyun giving the bag with the screen protector. _Really he's so nice_ , he thought.

"No need... I can do it tomorrow, I'm sleepy now."  He yawned.

"Ok..." Kyungsoo smiled looking at him "good night then." He headed to the door waving goodbye. Baekhyun thought about all those times he asked the younger to do something for him or when the other offered his help without him asking for it, Baekhyun was grateful. Perhaps he should start voicing his gratitude more often.

"Hey Kyungsoo" Baekhyun stood up calling him and making him turn. "Thank you." He tried to convey honest through his eyes.

Kyungsoo seemed confused, like he wasn't used to Baekhyun saying this to him or looking this serious. Eventually he smiled saying "You're welcome, Baek. Good night." as he left towards his room. Baekhyun stood there, feeling confused once again with the warm feeling in his chest. “This is all Jongdae’s fault”, he muttered.

From then on, Baekhyun started to notice Kyungsoo's attitudes more than he ever did before. Kyungsoo brought home food whenever they hadn't eaten anything; Kyungsoo helped Jongdae to rehearse for his musical. One time Baekhyun needed help to scrub his back and he yelled out waiting for Jongdae to help him but Kyungsoo showed up instead. He was surprised at that; Kyungsoo was scrubbing his back like it wasn't a big deal. Which it really wasn't. But the warm feeling Baekhyun had felt came back as soon as Kyungsoo touched his back with his fingers, and he couldn't stop feeling confused about it.

He was currently spacing out at the diner of the university while Jongdae was mumbling about something Baekhyun really no idea about. 

"Baek?" Jongdae called with no answer. "Baekhyun?" Jongdae waved a hand in front of his face getting him out of his trance.

"Wh- what?"

"What goes?" Jongdae asked curious.

"Nothing." Baekhyun sighed; he wasn't feeling like explaining to him when he, himself, had no idea what he was feeling about the other. "Just confused, that's all." He looked at the diner entrance, noticing Kyungsoo entering with his friend Chanyeol.  They were chattering and laughing about something when a girl went pass them and Kyungsoo took something from the floor and followed her, Baekhyun didn't notice before but she dropped something and Kyungsoo was calling her out to give it back to her.  She smiled at him, looking like she was saying thank you. Kyungsoo smiled back and went back to Chanyeol so they could follow the order queue.

"Really really nothing." Baekhyun muttered more to himself than anything. He followed them with his eyes a little more, and then he took a deep breath and went back to look at his food, not really feeling like finishing it.

"You're acting weird." Jongdae added.

"That's your fault actually." Baekhyun retorted. Jongdae looked at him confused, waiting for the other to continue. "You gave me weird feelings about Kyungsoo." He relented. Maybe his friend could help him figure it out.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know..." He shrugged "Ever since you pointed out how nice he is to me. It's like you activated one infinity stone that changed my vision and I'm seeing Kyungsoo with completely different eyes."

Jongdae laughed a little, Baekhyun always had the habit of making super hero movies references, and Jongdae always get them because he was forced to watch them by his best friend.

"You? Feelings? That's new" Jongdae joked. In his point of view, Baekhyun was a warm person towards everyone and everyone always fell for it, people around him always wanted to please him but Baekhyun had no idea how his personality affected them and once he did, he backed off. It was normal. Feelings weren't for him.  "You mean like you like him?"

"No." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "that's not it." He thought about it, looking over the line where Kyungsoo was standing with Chanyeol, his smile towards the tall man, _he had a pretty smile_ , Baekhyun thought. "I mean... I don't know."

Jongdae followed Baekhyun's eyes towards Kyungsoo, he noticed Baekhyun biting his lower lip looking unsure.

"Look you better not do anything without certain.” Baekhyun looked back at Jongdae. "Kyungsoo is my best friend and he lives with us. I don't want you acting on it unless you're sure of it." 

Jongdae was serious, and maybe a little harsh. But he didn't know what to say, Baekhyun was his best friend, but he knew he wasn't a guy for commitment, and Kyungsoo was also his best friend so he felt like he needed to protect him.

Baekhyun nodded, he knew Jongdae was right. So he chose to ignore it. _Maybe if I ignore it_ , _it will go away_. He thought to himself.

 

~

 

The hall was filled with actors waiting for their turns to be called. Baekhyun was sitting in one of the chairs, rehearsing his lines on his own. It was just one of the many auditions he tried, so he wasn't nervous. Baekhyun has been taking his degree in bachelor of fine arts for the past 2 years, and in these 2 years he only managed to get small roles in plays. He knows if he wants to go somewhere, to achieve something, he needs to get something big so he's been trying for lead roles but so far it's been a dead end.

"Byun Baekhyun!" A girl comes out of the room with a notebook on her hand; Baekhyun stands up and follows her to the said room. Inside, there's 3 people sitting behind a table with papers on their hand, there's a camera on a tripod in front of the table, so Baekhyun stands in front of it a few meters away.

"Byun Baekhyun" the woman at the right of the table starts, she seems like the person in charge of the auditions, _maybe she's the director_ , Baekhyun guesses. "We've read you résumé and we've seen you only have experiences for side roles. What made you try for a lead now?"

Baekhyun nods, he's been here before. In many other auditions. The same question.

"Yes. I have gained many experiences working as side character and I've grown a lot because of them. I'm ready to challenge myself with bigger things and I believe this is the perfect chance for it." He replied with confidence, looking directly at the woman's eyes.

"And what makes you think you'll be fit for this role?"

"I believe this role suits me, the male character is very complex and full of nuances and I'm sure I'll be able to show these sides in the best way." No side for modesty, he needed to be bold, and maybe, just maybe they would see in his eyes how much he wants this.  The woman looked right at Baekhyun, like she was analyzing him; she whispered something to the others on the table and looked back at Baekhyun.

"You may start."

And so he did, reciting his lines, feeling the emotions coming from it and looking at the camera. The character was a time traveler who traveled back to a time on his past life, where he fell in love with another male in dangerous time. When Baekhyun read about the story and the character, he immediately felt like this was his chance, he connected with the story in a way he doesn't remember connecting with his past scripts. He wants nothing more than to be able to get this chance. So he tried his best, trying to convey with his eyes and voice tone, the perfect image of the said character. And when he ended, he thought he did a good job. At least he hoped so, until he looked at the judges’ eyes and he couldn't read past them, all he could see was empty eyes like they weren't impressed by him. But Baekhyun still smiled and bowed to them, in hopes he would get the call he wanted so much.

Baekhyun left the building feeling numb. He tried and tried so much, and it seemed like his efforts are never paid off. Sometimes he wanted to give up, sometimes he wished he listened to his dad and took a business degree so he could do something useful with his life.

He made home a few hours later, after walking down the park to think about things. When he opened the door for the apartment he noticed Kyungsoo sitting on the couch with a blanket on his lap and reading a book. Kyungsoo looked up from his book greeting Baekhyun.

"Hey" Baekhyun replied. "Where's Jongdae?" He could really need his best friend right now.

"He said he would be home late… something about the musical." Kyungsoo explained.

 _That's someone who's achieving the things he wants to achieve_ , Baekhyun thought. Jongdae has been taking the same degree as Baekhyun, but different from him he's been focusing in the musical part of the degree and he's being successful on it. Jongdae had an amazing voice and always made people fall for his unique tone. He's been rehearsing for his 3rd musical as a lead and he already managed to get the attention of directors of bigger musicals. Baekhyun is proud of him without a doubt. But sometimes when looking at his friend, he can't help but question what he's exactly doing with his own life.

"Are you alright?" Kyungsoo asked, taking him out of mind.  

Baekhyun looked back at him, Kyungsoo seemed curious, his eyes scanning him perhaps noticing Baekhyun's mood. He was never to share things with the younger like that, but he really felt like talking his feelings out and since he started to notice how nice and gentle the younger is, perhaps he could listen to him. Baekhyun sat on the couch at the far left, dropping his bag on the floor.  He sighed, resting his head against the cushion.

"Do you ever felt like you are wasting your time on something that doesn't seem to be getting anywhere? Like these are the most important years in your life and you should be doing something better than what you're really doing."

Kyungsoo closed his book, resting it on his lap.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "Just a potential no to add in my bag."

"Why do you feel like you're wasting your time?"

Baekhyun looked at floor, biting his lip.

"I feel like I'm getting too old for this and I'm getting nowhere."

"You're just 23, Baek." Kyungsoo scoffed making Baekhyun roll his eyes.

"You know what I mean..." he turned to his side to look at Kyungsoo "people my age seem to be doing far better than I am. And it feels like I'm stuck, not really moving forward."

"You're feeling like that because you're comparing yourself to other people, which you shouldn't be doing it." Kyungsoo fixed his glasses, taking the book and putting on the center table, he turned back to Baekhyun looking right at his eyes. "Look, everyone has their own time to achieve things. It doesn't matter if you're young or old; you have your own pace, just like the others have theirs. There are things you good at, that you can achieve faster than other, just like other people can achieve faster than you. It doesn't mean you're bad it. You're just conquering them at your own time."

"How come so much knowledge could come out of someone so tiny" He thought, but ended up voicing his thoughts out loud. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, kicking Baekhyun's thigh with his foot. Baekhyun smiled. For the first time in hours.

"You're a great actor you know" Kyungsoo said "I mean from the 2 side characters I've seen you play" he added smiling.

"I'm just tired of hearing no, I want to hear a yes for once" Baekhyun confessed.

"You have to take all the nos in, in order to take the yes. It will eventually come; you just have to patient and continue to work hard."

Baekhyun can't believe he never actually held a conversation this deep with Kyungsoo before, he felt so surprised by the younger's maturity. And somehow, Baekhyun doesn’t understand why, but his words really made an impact inside of him. _Maybe I should talk with him more_ , he thought.

"You're so nice, Kyungsoo" He stated looking at the other, who looked kind of embarrassed by the compliment. His lips forming a shy smile. Kyungsoo shook his head, kicking Baekhyun's thigh once more.

"Shut up." He whispered making Baekhyun laugh of how embarrassed he looked, both of them ended up smiling to each other. The familiar warm feeling Baekhyun felt before came back once more, spreading through his chest while he was looking at Kyungsoo. But maybe this time, Baekhyun started to feel okay with it.

 

~

 

Things seemed to change a little bit after that, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo started to talk more than before. Jongdae used to be their common ground, in which they were able to talk without feeling awkward but lately they've been holding more conversations without him. And that's making Baekhyun even more curious about the other.

They were hanging out at a party at Chanyeol's house, the house filled with college students drinking and talking out loud. Baekhyun was following Kyungsoo every move with his eyes, the younger laughing with a group, drinking from his red cup, then he went to play beer pong with a group of guys and they're shouting sloppy things at each other. Kyungsoo looked beautiful, Kyungsoo is beautiful, Baekhyun knew he just didn't pay enough attention before. His hair was combed out of his face, tight jeans filling the lower part of his body so well, a light blue dress shirt that matched with his skin stone.

 

"Why are you eating Kyungsoo with your eyes?" A voice said, resting against the wall beside Baekhyun. He glanced at the side noticing Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's friend from his work. Chanyeol is graduating in music degree, hence why he knows many people from college, but Baekhyun actually met the taller from visiting the restaurant he works with Kyungsoo too much with Jongdae.

"I'm not." He denied, taking his own drink.

"You've been standing the last 15 minutes here looking at him." Chanyeol stated, looking at him curious. Damn was he that obvious.

"So you were paying attention to me." Baekhyun voiced and the other smirked like it was nothing. He glanced back at where Kyungsoo was playing. He noticed a guy by his side and he was talking in Kyungsoo's ear, the other laughed at whatever he was saying and then he said something back in the male's ear.

"Who's that?" Baekhyun blurted out, without thinking.

Chanyeol followed his sight, until he noticed the scene and smiled.

"Oh that's Kim Jongin. Dance machine. Super famous around the city. He's from another college though... " Chanyeol explained.

Baekhyun brushed off whatever he was saying to pay attention to the pair. Kyungsoo taking the ping pong ball to aim at the cup, Jongin helping him to aim putting his hand above his. Baekhyun felt a knot in his stomach looking at the scene. He continued to drink from his bottle until someone passed with another set of bottle and he caught one for him. Soon enough the alcohol slowly reached his head and he started to feel tipsy and frustrated with the way he was acting and feeling, usually he would be enjoying the party, talking with everyone, dancing until his feet got tired, maybe making out with someone but with no attachments, but here he was standing like a loser against the wall while the other didn't even notice him. And that made Baekhyun even more confused about his own feelings. He saw Kyungsoo saying something to the other and started to walk towards the kitchen so he decided to follow him. Kyungsoo was opening the fridge door when Baekhyun entered the room. The kitchen was empty, just the noise from the music being able to reach them.

 

"Hey" Baekhyun called. Kyungsoo turned to see who it was then glanced back to the fridge to get whatever he was getting.

"Hi" He replied. "Want something?"

Baekhyun showed his own bottle, denying with his head. Kyungsoo filled his cup with juice then closed the door and went to the sink fill the rest of the cup with vodka.

"Heavy stuff" Baekhyun murmured low enough but Kyungsoo still heard. He rested against the sink.

"Not much, there's more orange juice than anything in here." He pointed to his cup and then drank from it; he licked his lips after it.

Baekhyun couldn't help but noticed but he quickly averted his eyes, slowly walking to rest against the sink, by Kyungsoo's side.

"Are you having fun?" Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo glanced at the entrance of the kitchen, contemplating.

"As much fun as a college party full of noise and drunken people can make me have."

Baekhyun smiled, knowing the other wasn't very fond of noise.

"But you were making quite some friends at the beer pong table."

Kyungsoo looked at him sideways, taking another sip from his cup.

"Were you paying attention to me, Byun Baekhyun?"  He asked his gaze a little curious. Baekhyun felt his heart beating an extra beat with the way the other said his name. The low tone, the sound of his smooth voice melting his inside. He was getting crazy.

"Just a little." Baekhyun shrugged looking at the floor, unable to look at Kyungsoo's eyes. He felt the other's eyes on him, like he was scanning him. They spent a little time like this, in silence, without feeling the need to fill the space with noise other than the music that was coming from the living room.

"Well I'm gonna go back there" He announced after some minutes, taking another sip of his cup. Baekhyun looked up, glancing at how red and wet Kyungsoo's lips looked. God he felt an urge to kiss him, he wanted to feel those lips against his so bad. And maybe he was very drunk, he knew he was, but he didn’t care at that very moment. "If you want to stop by over there to play with us, you're more than welcomed." Kyungsoo added, lifting from the balcony and getting ready to leave the kitchen. Baekhyun grabbed one of his wrists. Kyungsoo gaped at him surprised.

"Actually I need you to do me a favor..."

Baekhyun didn't care about the consequences, he didn’t care if he it was the alcohol on his head making him want to voice that out loud, he didn't care about his confused feelings about the other, he didn't even care about what Jongdae said to him about being certain and don't act on it if he wasn't sure, and he wasn't really. He still didn't know why he was feeling the way he was feeling, or what he was feeling as matter of fact. He just knew he needed to feel Kyungsoo's lips on his, he was curious about it, maybe... just maybe this could help him clarify the mess inside of him.

“What do you need?” Kyungsoo asked, glancing from his wrist that was being held by Baekhyun’s hand, and then glancing back at Baekhyun’s eyes. Who were full of mystery and desire.  Baekhyun got up from the sink, scooting closer to Kyungsoo so they could be standing eye to eye.

“I need you to kiss me”, he announced with no hesitation.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The second Baekhyun asked, Kyungsoo's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth slightly parted. He looked at Baekhyun trying to read him, and then he looked at his wrists who was still being held. Baekhyun followed his sight and immediately let go of him, but still stood eye to eye.

"What?" Kyungsoo asked, looking up.

"I need you to kiss me." Baekhyun simply replied.

Kyungsoo wasn't stepping back, Baekhyun noticed that. He stood still, trying to read the older, and Baekhyun felt like he was being analyzed, perhaps Kyungsoo was smelling alcohol all over him, perhaps noticing how Baekhyun's eyes were a little out of focus.

"You're joking." Kyungsoo affirmed seconds later. Smiling a little, like he was waiting for Baekhyun to smile with him and confirm the prank.

"I'm serious." Baekhyun replied, but he wasn't sure if his tone was serious, he blinked a few times trying to compose himself. And he could only look at Kyungsoo, waiting for his response, those black eyes mapping his whole face. Kyungsoo shook his head, laughing softly; he looked down like he was trying to make a decision and then looked up right at Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun maybe stopped breathing at that moment, feeling his heart race at the way Kyungsoo was looking at him and how close they were to each other. _This is it,_ he thought. Kyungsoo slowly scooted even closer to him, their faces only an inch of distance from each other. Baekhyun automatically parted his lips, slowly closing his eyes. He waited to feel the touch of Kyungsoo's lips on his, the soft skin melting against his own, but nothing happened so he opened his eyes confused. Kyungsoo was still standing next to him; he was still looking at Baekhyun like he was trying to read him. But then he took a step back, giving them space, and laughed shoving Baekhyun's face away with his hand.

"Go home, Baek. You're drunk!" He continued laughing softly looking at Baekhyun's face that could only gape at him in confusion. And then Kyungsoo turned around to leave the kitchen.

Baekhyun stood there, with his mouth still opened in shock. His mind going all over the place and his heart beating in a chaotic speed. He thought this would help him, but now he was left there feeling even more troubled then before.

 

~

 

If someone told him, they spend the entire night playing beer pong and Baekhyun head was the ball they used it he would honestly believe it. Baekhyun woke up feeling like his head would explode at any given moment.

The events of last night slowly started to catch up to him, he doubted he could feel worse than when he woke up but now remembering what he did, there was not much to say, it was really the worse.

With much effort he dragged himself to the bathroom to clean his face and brush his teeth and then he followed to the kitchen to get a strong cup of coffee.

 

"You look like shit" Jongdae started when he noticed Baekhyun coming in.  Baekhyun sat on one of the chairs, grabbing a cup of coffee and started to massage his temples.

"I feel like shit." He replied. Even his voice was coming out weird, like it was being forced to make a sound.

"It must have been a hell of a party."

"Where were you by the way?" Baekhyun asked curious.

"Just went out with some friends from the musical."

Baekhyun nodded, not really feeling like adding a comment. He was grateful he didn't have anything to do anything today, because his head was killing him. All he needed was to lie down and pretend yesterday never happened, which reminds him.

"Where's Kyungsoo?"

Jongdae's eyes questioned Baekhyun; he was never to pry over Kyungsoo's whereabouts before.

"He went out to buy something."  Explained, focusing on his coffee.

As if on cue, Baekhyun heard the door being opened and seconds later Kyungsoo showed up on the kitchen, looking a little surprised that Baekhyun was sitting there.

"Hi!" Baekhyun shouted, his tone above normal, fixing his position on the chair.

It took a few seconds for Kyungsoo to reply, he looked a bit out of place, his eyes going from Baekhyun to Jongdae.

"Did something happen?" Jongdae took them out of their trance; he was looking from Baekhyun to Kyungsoo with inquisitive eyes. 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, waiting for a response but also afraid of what he would say. He coughed clearing his throat.

"Nothin..." he began to say.

"Nothing happened" Kyungsoo cut him to it. "Baekhyun just went a little overboard yesterday."

Jongdae glanced at Baekhyun curious, the male wasn't looking at him nor at Kyungsoo, and that made him suspicious. But he let it go.

"He always goes a little overboard." Jongdae joked, trying to light the mood. Baekhyun looked up, smiling a little. But the more Jongdae looked at them, the more awkward they looked.

"Well I'll leave you two to whatever is bothering y'all. I'm gonna go out." He announced, leaving Kyungsoo and Baekhyun in silence inside the kitchen.

 

A few seconds in silence, they heard the door closing and they looked at each other unsure. Kyungsoo finally entered the kitchen, placing his bag on the table and then went to grab a cup for him.

 

"How's your head?" Kyungsoo asked.

"I'm sorry." Baekhyun voiced at the same time.

Kyungsoo turned around to sit at the table, at the chair in front of him.

"So you remember" Kyungsoo uttered, not looking at Baekhyun's eyes.

"Yeah and I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He was surprised at the amount of words that were coming out of his mouth considering how dead he was feeling minutes before. "I tend to do stupid shit when I'm drunk." He added, trying to make Kyungsoo see he really didn’t mean to ask him that.

Kyungsoo crossed his legs resting against the chair scanning Baekhyun with his eyes.  The way Kyungsoo's eyes lingered on him, Baekhyun felt open. He was scared he would give something away with whatever was on his face, so he tried to ignore the other's eyes looking at anywhere but him.

"I figure" Kyungsoo said then. "No need to worry, Baek. You look like you're about to pass out."

Baekhyun glanced back at him, a tip of a smile was forming on the other's lips, and Baekhyun's felt himself relax for the first time in the morning.

"It's the hangover." Baekhyun explained, feeling like a child. Kyungsoo was so mature, so sure of himself, it's crazy to think he's a year younger than Baekhyun.

"Anyways I know how you are at parties; I know you weren't serious so no need to act so awkward around me. We're okay."

Baekhyun glanced at the other's eyes, he wanted to see something more in there, perhaps an answer to the way he was feeling. He wanted to refute the other's statement, because yes he was like this at parties, but yesterday felt different. It felt like he was being serious. But how could he say this to the other without telling him the mess that was going inside his head? Yes I wanted to kiss you for real? No I don't know why I feel this way? I can't promise you anything? So he conceded.

"Yeah it wasn't serious."

The both of them stared at each other for a few seconds and then Baekhyun stood up, he wanted nothing more than to throw himself over his bed, maybe dig a hole and never get out of there. Kyungsoo stood up with him and they put their cups on the sink to wash it later.

Baekhyun was about to live when Kyungsoo called his name.

"Hey look" Kyungsoo called, making him turn around. He opened the bag from the things he bought earlier and took an aspirin giving it to Baekhyun. "For the head", he explained.

Baekhyun took it, smiling softly at him, even after what he did Kyungsoo was still nice to him, he was still taking care of him.

"Thank you, Kyungsoo." He said sincerely.

Was it possible for him to feel even more trapped by the other?

 

~

 

On Monday morning Baekhyun woke up feeling better than the day before, physically at least. Emotionally was a whole other talk. Baekhyun took the aspirin Kyungsoo gave him and he had spent the Sunday afternoon watching movies with Jongdae and Kyungsoo. They fell into an easy banter, making jokes, and making comments about whatever was going on in the movie, everything was normal except his heart. Every time Baekhyun so much as laid his eyes on Kyungsoo, seeing him laugh, closing his eyes from laughing or when he was so concentrated at the TV in front of them, Baekhyun's heart took another beat, stronger and faster, a beat he wasn't familiar with and that scared him so he ignored.

Baekhyun thought it was weird Jongdae didn't make any comment to him about their moment in the kitchen, but that didn't last long. In one of the classes they shared, it looked like Jongdae finally had the guts to ask, since they were alone.

 

"So what was that at the kitchen yesterday?"

Baekhyun didn't even glance at him; he simply continued trying to read his book and whispered, "Nothing."

He could Jongdae's eyes on him, scanning him.

"You tried to make a move on him, didn't you?"

"No?" he lied through his teeth.

"Baek look at me."

And so Baekhyun closed his books and looked at his friend. His eyes were serious and he looked disappointed.

"Do you like Kyungsoo?"

"No?" He answered fast, more as a question, Baekhyun didn't even know if he did.

"Then why did you make a move on him? I specifically told you not to, unless you were sure."

"I don't know!" Baekhyun sighed, maybe a little too loud, making the other people in the class look at them who were sitting behind. He lowered his voice "It's just that now that I notice those details about him being nice, I just can't take it off my mind those stupid lips and stupid heart shaped smile and stupid dark eyes and the way he stares at your soul like you're being pry open." He mumbled a little surprised at himself for being so open. Jongdae was looking at him like he was a whole other person, Baekhyun cool feel he was being judged. So he continued. "I know. I know, Dae. This isn't like me so I'm trying to figure it out myself. I won't do anything to him."

Jongdae looked at him for a long second in silence. He took at long deep breath exasperated, "Look..." but he was interrupted by the professor who had just entered the class making them turn to pay attention and ignoring the conversation they were having.

Baekhyun found himself distracted through the whole class, his mind wondering everywhere but the subject the professor was applying. He didn't even listen to the professor dismissing the class, only noticing when people got up from their sits. He was putting his books on his backpack when a female voiced called him from behind. Baekhyun turned around for a second, then quickly got back to arrange his backpack to turn around once more to look at the female.

 

"Hi Jennie, what's up?" He smiled at her, his most sympathetic smile.

"I was wondering if you're going to the party this Friday? At Lisa's house?" She asked, looking at little shy.

Right… Another party. Baekhyun needed to clear his mind and what better way than that? But he remembered he had an assignment to finish due to the other week and he knows he wouldn't finish on time to go.

"I wish I could go..." The look on the girl’s eyes was hopeful. "But I have an assignment to finish and I don't think I can finish it on time."

She looked down, seeming disappointed. But then like she had an idea, she looked at him again with bright hopeful eyes.

"I can finish it for you." Her voice excited.

Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to be free from this assignment and because of that he almost said yes. But he heard Jongdae coughing like he was trying to call his attention, and he remembered how much he's used to people doing things for him.

"I can't let you do that. It's my assignment after all." He explained, feeling a little bad about how her face fell after it, a little pout on her lips. "How about you help me finish it then? We can do it together at the library whenever you free."

Her eyes glowed once again with excitement.

"That would be great."

"Okay then." He nodded, fixing his bag to leave. "I'll text you when I'm free." He finished and headed towards the hall with Jongdae following him.  They walked down the hall and Baekhyun could feel something was bothering Jongdae as they walked in silence, so he stopped looking at the other.

"What?" He questioned.

Jongdae simply shook his head and continued walking.

"Nothing." He shrugged, just making Baekhyun even more curious.

 

 

~

 

He was heading home; following down the sidewalk feeling the breeze of the night reach his face. It's been a couple of days since his last audition and Baekhyun was still wondering if he should start looking for another opportunity, one that could match with his schedule at the university. Maybe he could find a part time job, since the auditions aren't going well. He noticed a small figure entering the building he lives in, but even if it was dark he could see who it was since the small man was wearing specs, carrying a couple of boxes. Baekhyun rushed to help him.

 

"Want some help?" He asked, not waiting for the other's reply.

Kyungsoo looked surprised at him, his eyes widening, but then he softly smiled.

"Hi" Kyungsoo greeted, helping Baekhyun to arrange one of the boxes in his arms.

"You're home early today." Baekhyun observed while they walked to the elevator.

"Yeah" Kyungsoo shrugged, looking a little bit stressed, his eyebrows frowning. "I kind of messed up a recipe at the kitchen today and the chief yelled at me." He explained.

They entered the elevator and Baekhyun pressed the button to their floor.

"That bad huh?" He asked, not knowing what to say. Baekhyun wasn't good with words of comfort. When Kyungsoo moved in he spent a lot of time looking for a part job and 2 months later he found one, 2 blocks near their apartment, in a small restaurant managed by Chanyeol's mom. That’s how he met Chanyeol too, they instantly became friends and it helped that they went to the same university. Except that Kyungsoo is majoring in gastronomy, while Chanyeol does music.

"Yeah I was distracted... so I got discharged for the day."

The silence filled the space for a minute, each of them lost in their minds. Baekhyun glanced Kyungsoo for a while and he looked more than stressed, he looked sad.

"Did something happen?" He questioned the younger, who was looking at the floor lost in thought. The bell rang signaling they were at the 4th floor. They walked to the door in small steps. Baekhyun waited for the answer but it seemed like Kyungsoo wasn't going to respond, he wanted to ask again but he didn't want to bother the younger, especially about something that clearly felt sensible to him.

They entered the apartment and Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo to the kitchen, he put the box on the table while the other opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Baekhyun asked, hoping that maybe Kyungsoo would say yes. He thought it would be a good thing. He wanted to distract him from whatever it was troubling the younger.

"I've gotta practice this recipe," he pointed to a box he brought that was resting on the kitchen table, "maybe later I'll join you."

"I can help you if you need." Baekhyun offered. He doesn’t know why he felt so restless but the frown on the other's face was bothering him, he wanted to make Kyungsoo smile. He wanted to feel useful to the other.

"There's no need, Baek. Seriously. I'll call for you if I need help."

Baekhyun still looked uncertain, stuck in spot, considering.

"You promise?" He asked again.

At that Kyungsoo finally smiled, not his full and bright smile, but a tiny smile, his lips closed lifting a little at the side.

"I promise."

And so he spend the next hour watching a new super hero movie that just came out, at least he was trying to but his eyes kept wondering towards the kitchen contemplating about what the other might be doing and he couldn't concentrate.

A couple of minutes later he heard a noise coming from the kitchen, like something dropped, and Kyungsoo cursed out loud.

"Fuck!!"

Baekhyun didn't hesitate, he ran towards the kitchen and when he got there he saw Kyungsoo on his knees on the floor grabbing with his own hands the pieces of glass that probably broke when he dropped a glass bowl.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun called, kneeling beside the younger and taking his hands away from the glass. "You're gonna hurt yourself." He added, frustrated. Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo's hands and indeed, he hurt himself. Kyungsoo's palm and one finger had a cut, dropping blood so Baekhyun urged him to get up and dragged him to the bathroom, shoving his hand on the sink while water washed the blood away.

Baekhyun quickly grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean the cuts with gaze.

"What were you thinking?" He questioned, his voice low, almost whispering.

Kyungsoo didn't say anything the entire time, he kept looking at Baekhyun, seeing him work on his cut, cleaning, rubbing ointment against the palm of his hand. Until he finished putting Band-Aids on the cuts. He checked Kyungsoo’s hand a little bit more, touching it slightly with his fingers. Baekhyun was still feeling Kyungsoo's on eyes on him; finally he dropped his hand and looked back at the other.

"Talk to me, Kyungsoo." He pleaded. "Whatever is bothering you, just talk to me."

Kyungsoo diverted his eyes to the floor then back to him and it looked he was close to tears, his eyes red, watering a little. That scared Baekhyun.

"Hey" he said, touching the other's shoulder.

Kyungsoo, at last, relented. Not in words but in action. He startled Baekhyun by scooting closer to him and hugging him, with his arms around Baekhyun's waist. It took a second for Baekhyun to react but the moment he realized the younger was crying silent tears; he immediately embraced him with his arms.

"Hey... it's okay." He whispered on his ear, caressing the smaller on his head.

Baekhyun never felt this kind of storm happening inside of him. He was feeling anger at whoever bothered Kyungsoo, he was feeling warm with the younger’s arms around his waist, he was mostly feeling a wave of protection towards the other. He wanted to protect him; he wanted to never let him drop another tear ever again. And Baekhyun doesn't remember feeling like this before.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Baekhyun whispering sweet words against Kyungsoo's ear, and so Kyungsoo finally dropped his arms stepping away from the older. Baekhyun already missed the warm around his waist.

 

"I'm sorry" Kyungsoo mumbled, rubbing his eyes that now were looking swollen and even more red than before.

Baekhyun walked the younger to the living room making him sit on the sofa and went to kitchen to grab a cup of water.

"Don't be sorry." He finally replied, giving him the water. "Just talk to me. I've never seen you like this."

Kyungsoo drank the water, giving himself time to answer; he put the cup on the coffee table.

"I just had a shitty day, that's all." He shrugged like it was nothing, but Baekhyun waited. "My dad thinks I'm useless and he made that pretty clear calling me today and..." Kyungsoo stopped, taking a deep breath, trying not to cry again. "He doesn't agree with my choices so we argued and he called me a failure."

It surprised him to hear that from Kyungsoo. Baekhyun never stopped to think and he never really noticed before that Kyungsoo's relationship with his dad wasn't the best.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Baekhyun tried to appease him, but Kyungsoo scoffed when he heard the sentence.

"I'm pretty sure he did."

"Look..." Baekhyun started, thinking of something that could help to comfort Kyungsoo. He doesn't know how bad it was and he didn't want to seem intrusive with questions about their relationship, if Kyungsoo wanted to share he would do it at his time. "I don't know how things are usually with your dad. So I can't say anything about that. But I can say you're not a failure."

Kyungsoo seemed unconvinced.

"You're not a failure, Kyungsoo." He said it again, now looking at his eyes. "I don't know you for a lot of time, but for the time I do. I haven't seen anything on your character that would prove such a thing. You came to a new city where you didn't know anyone besides Jongdae and you've blended like you belonged here. You looked for a job without giving up and when you did find the job, you manage to balance that with your classes. Not many people can do that."

Kyungsoo took in Baekhyun's words in silence.

"If you're a failure I wish I was more of a failure like you." He added, trying to light the mood. Kyungsoo lips lifted up a bit, forming a dimple at the right side. Baekhyun thought that was win, all things considered. He didn't know he had it in him to say that much of words about the other, but he was happy he did. Kyungsoo seemed a bit relieved now. He rested his hand above the other, calling for his attention.

"Now... how about we clean that mess in the kitchen and I'll help you finish the recipe you were doing? I won't take no for an answer."

Kyungsoo shook his head, defeated, but he finally gave him a full smile. Baekhyun took upon his mission to make the younger smile for the rest of the night. He messed up with the ingredients making Kyungsoo roll eyes; he threw a bit of flour at Kyungsoo's face who threw it back at him. And they continued the night laughing and talking about things not important, until Jongdae got home and joined them in the mess.

It was a pretty good night and Baekhyun doesn't remember feeling so much in peace as the way he felt after he made Kyungsoo smile. He was starting to come into terms with his feelings; he just didn't want to put a name on it.


	3. Chapter 3

3 days later, after avoiding doing anything productive about his assignment due the next week. Baekhyun finally met up with Jennie at the library from the university.  They were supposed to meet a day before, but Baekhyun got busy with another audition. He was still hoping for the answer of the last the audition he did, the one he wanted the most. But Baekhyun couldn’t stand still waiting for opportunities to come at him. He needed to try harder. That’s what Kyungsoo told him and that’s was what he was trying to do.

When he arrived at the library he noticed Jennie in one of the tables and when she noticed him coming, her smiled immediately lit up. She waved for him to come to her table.

“Hi” She said excited, when Baekhyun got close.

“Hi” He said it back, with his usual friendly smile. “Sorry I’m late I had some things to do before I got here.” He explained.

“That’s alright.” She shrugged. “I could seriously do this assignment for you, you know? It’s not a problem for me.”

“No” Baekhyun dismissed, he was startling to realize he really relied on people too much. He wasn’t a baby. “If I don’t do my assignment why am I even doing this major right? Just help me figure this book out, I’m trying to understand the point of view of the author so I can write the essay but I’m stuck.”

Baekhyun sit next to her, opening his book and the laptop to start the essay. Jennie couldn’t stop smiling at him. She seemed genuinely happy about helping him and as usual Baekhyun didn’t read much into it. If he did he would see how Jennie’s eyes sparkle looking at him. Either way they started reading parts of the book about epic theater. It was a tiring reading, they had to stop several times to rest their eyes and then come back to analyze paragraphs of the book. That was Baekhyun least favorite part about majoring. If he loved reading before, in high school, he could barely finish a book for pleasure now.

They spent an hour and half doing this. Baekhyun didn’t even realize how close Jennie was to him, leaning a little to his side. He was too engrossed in the book. Until a voice called and that startled both of them, making them sit straight in their respective chairs. Baekhyun looked up, noticing who called and immediately smiling.

“Hey what are you doing here?” He questioned when Kyungsoo got close enough so he wouldn’t raise his voice and bother the other people in the library. 

Kyungsoo showed him some books he was carrying on his arms.

“I came to deliver this and then I saw you” He explained, smiling, looking a little uncertain from Baekhyun to Jennie. Baekhyun noticed that.

“Oh right… Jennie this is Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo this is Jennie.” He pointed at both of them. They greeted each other, but Jennie’s smiled seemed different. It wasn't the type of smile she gave Baekhyun, it looked almost forced. “Are you heading home?” Baekhyun continued “Do you want to wait for me? I’m almost finishing it.”

Jennie’s eyes widened surprised but she immediately glanced back to her book looking a little disappointed. Kyungsoo was unsure, his eyes darting from Baekhyun to the girl.

“I don’t know… I don’t want to bother you guys.”

“You’re not a bother.” Baekhyun cut his sentence, wanting the younger to sit. It seemed he would never get tired of Kyungsoo’s presence. “C’mon sit.” He pleaded. “You can read a book or something while I’m finishing this and then we can go home.”

That seemed to convince Kyungsoo, so he sat in the chair at the other side of the table in front of Baekhyun. They looked at each other smiling. And so Baekhyun got his attention back to the laptop to write his essay. Once in a while he would stop typing to glance at the younger, who was now reading a book, looking too absorbed in whatever was written in that. The lines in his face were calm, changing from page to page. Baekhyun didn’t know how much time he spent looking at him but Jennie was constantly getting his attention out of him. She called his name and leaned over him a little too close and Baekhyun started to feel uncomfortable. He wasn’t doing anything wrong but he didn’t want Kyungsoo to think anything about it, so when she did leaned closer, Baekhyun smiled flustered trying to divert the situation and put some space between them.

Finally they both finished writing their own essay and Jennie got up, packing her things. She still looked disappointed, smiling a little less than when she waved to Baekhyun to come to her table. She put her bag on her shoulder and looked once more to Baekhyun who was also packing his things.

“Hey” she called, getting his attention. “So… about the party? Now that we’re done with the assignment you’re going right?” 

“Yeah yeah” Baekhyun nodded; grateful he was done with it and was free to go. He noticed Kyungsoo stopped reading his book. “Do you wanna go?” he asked looking at the younger, scared of him saying no, Baekhyun added “I’ll ask Jongdae too and we can head to Lisa’s house together.”

Baekhyun remembered that even though it was a house party and most of the college students were attending, Kyungsoo didn’t know any of them besides Jongdae, since his major was different. But he hoped the younger would go anyway, it was his excuse to spend more time with him.

“Maybe” Kyungsoo simply answered.

Jennie looked from Baekhyun from Kyungsoo, her eyes wondering. But she gave them a little smile saying she hoped he would go, Baekhyun specifically, and then she waved them goodbye heading out of the library.

“She seems nice.” Kyungsoo commented, after Baekhyun packed her things and Kyungsoo delivered his books. They were walking out of the campus, following the sidewalk surrounded by trees.

“Yeah she is.” Baekhyun agreed. “She helped me a lot.”

Kyungsoo nodded, staying silent. He looked like there was something he needed to say.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’re kind of oblivious.” Kyungsoo commented, smiling a little.

Baekhyun was confused.

“What? Why?” He questioned, frowning his brows with his eyes on the other.

“She’s into you, Baek.” Kyungsoo explained. “She clearly asked you out and you went called me and Jongdae to the party.”

Baekhyun stopped walking, flabbergasted at Kyungsoo for saying such a thing.

“She’s not” Baekhyun answered in which Kyungsoo snorted. “She’s not!!” he repeated with more conviction, walking beside Kyungsoo once again.

“Right… her puppy eyes looking at you the entire time I was on that table.” Kyungsoo laughed remembering the scene. “Man I thought you knew.”

 _Hmmm… why were they talking about this?_ Baekhyun asked himself. This isn’t something he wanted to talk about with Kyungsoo. He clearly wasn’t interested in Jennie and he really thought she was just being nice to him, like Kyungsoo is nice to him, in the friendly way. Most importantly he didn’t want for Kyungsoo to get the wrong idea of him.

“I don’t know what to say.” Baekhyun answered “I didn’t even realize… I…” he sighed “I’m not interested in her in that way.”

“Well you should tell her that before she gets more hopeful and you break her heart.”

Baekhyun walked in silence for a couple of minutes, digesting the talk he just had with Kyungsoo and analyzing every moment he had with Jennie, something that might have lead the other to think he was interested. He couldn’t think of anything, but like Kyungsoo said, Baekhyun was very oblivious.

 

-

 

Baekhyun loved parties. Although he always tried to be diligent with his assignments and studying for tests, he never missed one, at least he doesn’t remember missing one, he could say he attended most of the parties. For having a bright personality and being friendly with everyone, he always got invitations, even if the person barely knew him. That’s how always has been ever since he got into the university.

Baekhyun could hear the loud noise coming from Lisa’s house even before he got in. He was walking at the sidewalk along with Kyungsoo and Jongdae, and he noticed more and more people going the same way. The beat of the music was reaching the street. It was a big house in a rich neighborhood, where one house was too distant from the other for the neighbors to listen.

“This looks fancy”, Jongdae commented as they entered the house. It was filled with students everywhere, talking loud, dancing, drinking, playing games. It was cliché, but Baekhyun knows he should enjoy it now. Getting old you realize you start to miss things of when you were younger and he doesn’t want to regret enjoying to the fullest.

As they entered the house, they made sure to grab a cup with drinks and walk around to observe the party. Everywhere they stopped someone greeted Baekhyun loudly and he replied back, smiling. Jongdae mocked it was like he was the class president.

They followed down the living room, until they reached the backyard where there was a huge pool and people were dancing around it. Jongdae immediately started to dance too while Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were watching him. Baekhyun knew how to dance, but he was sober and believe it or not he was shy to move his body. So he stayed with Kyungsoo laughing at Jongdae’s antics. He looked at Kyungsoo and he was smiling fondly to Jongdae and that warmed his heart. He took a sip of his drink just enjoying the moment.

“If it’s too loud for you we can go home any moment you want okay?” Baekhyun said at certain point to Kyungsoo. He knew the younger wasn’t very fond of parties even though this was his second party in less than 2 weeks.

“Nah it’s alright…” Kyungsoo shrugged. “Jongdae is already having too much fun for us to leave.” Both of them laughed looking at the other.

They stood talking about work, about Baekhyun’s auditions, about their professors; Kyungsoo looked much more in peace than the night he fought with his dad through the phone. Once they reached the topic of the restaurant Kyungsoo worked, he noticed the younger had a glow in his eyes, he could see the passion he had while he was narrating the way he tried a new receipt that his chef enjoyed. It was cute.

A couple of minutes later and 3 cups of drink Jongdae was being his loud self, he walked to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun yelling for them to dance and all they could do was shaking their heads denying, but Jongdae wouldn’t give up so they followed him. Baekhyun was too aware of his body, so he only moved from side to side in the most subtle way possible, Kyungsoo laughed at him for that. He needed another drink to get brave so he told them he was going to pick another drink and asked them if they wanted more in, only Kyungsoo nodded telling Baekhyun to come back quick.

He was at the table of drinks, filling his cup when Jennie showed up beside him, smiling.

“Hey!!!! You came!!!” She said loud, because of the noise.

Baekhyun looked at her with Kyungsoo’s voice saying “She’s into you, Baek” on his head.

“Hi” He replied not really knowing how to act around her “Yeah, I told you I would… Are you having fun?” He asked, making small talk while he filled Kyungsoo’s cup.

“I am now that you here.” She replied looking straight at him while drinking from her cup.

 _Crap… this isn’t good,_ Baekhyun thought. He forced a little laugh out of him. He didn’t know what to do; he only wanted to get back to where his friends were. “Listen Jennie I actually going to give this to my friend” he said, pointing to the cup. “I’ll talk to you later, ok?” He walked past her, hoping she would let him go. But smiled following him.

“Wait silly… I’m gonna go with you”

Jennie followed Baekhyun and he couldn’t say no, he didn’t want to be rude to her. When he reached the backyard looking for his friends, he noticed the backyard got a little more crowded. He looked around people dancing but couldn’t find either Kyungsoo or Jongdae to his despair.

“Do you wanna dance?” Jennie asked behind him, she was clearly a little bit drunk. “Let’s go dance” She tried to grab his arm but Baekhyun was still with his and Kyungsoo’s drink.

“I need to give this to Kyungsoo” he replied, walking back to house to look for him. He entered the living room, looking around and to his surprise he quickly found Kyungsoo. And to more of his surprise, he wasn’t with Jongdae; he was with that guy from the other party, Jongin. How the hell he was also at this party, Baekhyun doesn't know. It seemed like the guy was just as popular as Baekhyun.

He walked slowly to the sofa they were sitting on.

“Hey… I was looking for you” Baekhyun spoke when he reached them. He gave Kyungsoo his drink.

“You were taking so long…” Kyungsoo replied looking right behind Baekhyun. He figured Jennie must have followed him. “Jongin asked me to hang out with him.”

Baekhyun glanced from Kyungsoo to Jongin, his chest tightening.

“I’m Jongin by the way.” Jongin greeted, offering his hand. Baekhyun took it and greeted him back, forcing a smile. He looked once again at Kyungsoo. “Where’s Jongdae?”

“He said he was going to the bathroom and he didn’t come back.”

Right. Baekhyun stood still, contemplating what he should do. But he couldn’t contemplate for long as Jennie interrupted their conversation.

“C’mon let’s dance.” She pleaded; now that Baekhyun was with his hands free. He glanced back at Kyungsoo once again, Baekhyun wasn’t sure what he expected for him to say, but he expected something. Perhaps he could help him with find an excuse but he didn’t say anything. So Baekhyun followed Jennie to the part where people were dancing, this time inside the house.

Baekhyun tried as much as he could but not even alcohol was helping to let lose. The electronic beat was loud, perfect for him to let go. Jennie was dancing with her back next to his chest and Baekhyun tried to follow her. But he wasn’t feeling it. Plus seeing Kyungsoo with Jongin made his mood drop. He glanced a little bit to their side and Jongin was saying something to Kyungsoo next to his ear, after that Kyungsoo laughed. And Baekhyun was left feeling this bitter feeling on his tongue, like he had drank something salty. He realized he was jealous.

He managed to dance with Jennie for 2 songs only; as soon as the second song was over he told her to wait a little and walked to the sofa again.

“Hey, Jongin. I need Kyungsoo for a minute, do you mind dancing with my friend over there?” He pointed to Jennie who was waiting at the dance floor. Jongin looked past him to where she was and then back to Kyungsoo.

“Go…” Kyungsoo said, “I’m gonna go with Baek to get more drinks.”

Jongin nodded and got up walking to where she was. Jennie looked at him confused, and then looked back at Baekhyun as Jongin said something to her. She nodded smiling and they started to dance.

“So…” Baekhyun started while they filled another round of cups “is that your boyfriend or something?” He tried to look casual asking.

Kyungsoo glanced for a second to his side, filling his own cup.

“No” He replied. “Why do you ask?”

Baekhyun drank a little bit before answering.

“No reason. Just curious.”

Kyungsoo nodded, spending a little time in silence before replying. He looked around at the party, his gaze stopping where Jennie and Jongin were dancing.

“I thought you weren’t interested in her.” Kyungsoo voiced his gaze still on the couple. Baekhyun followed his gaze.

“I’m not” He explained. “I just don’t know how to turn her down without being rude.”

Kyungsoo turned to his side, looking at him. Baekhyun couldn’t read his eyes; there was something in there, the way he looked back at Baekhyun like he was being judged.

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“You’re too nice.” Kyungsoo simply shrugged.

Funny, Baekhyun thought the same thing about the other. They were more alike than they imagined.

“Want to help me out then?” He challenged, with half a smile.

Kyungsoo turned his front to the table again, filling his cup a little more. He took a sip from it and licked his lips, facing Baekhyun once again.

“What? Are you going to ask me to kiss you again?” He questioned, smirking.

Baekhyun was caught off guard. His eyes widened and he couldn’t help but look a little flustered. The way Kyungsoo asked him that, the way he challenged him, Baekhyun wasn’t expecting that. He knew he was joking, but Kyungsoo looked so sexy saying that it made Baekhyun’s inside turn into a puddle. But Baekhyun wouldn’t showing him that, so as they looked at each other, their gaze challenging the other, both of them burst into laughter. It was good thing they could look back at that night with a light mood. Things weren’t awkward between them and Baekhyun was grateful for that.

They decided to go to the backyard to look for Jongdae who was still missing. Somehow the place got even more crowded and they honestly didn’t know how people still haven’t fallen on the pool yet. Some of them were near the limit.

As if on cue, they heard a familiar loud voice that was surrounded by a group of people cheering out loud near the pool. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo followed the commotion and when they walked past the group they saw Jongdae finishing a line of drinks, one after the other, as the other guy in front of him was still on his second. When Jongdae finished his 4th cup winning the game everybody cheered for him.

Baekhyun wasn’t surprised that Jongdae was partying; he always followed Baekhyun when he had time but with the musical lately Jongdae didn’t have much time to go out him. But he was surprised at how hard his best friend was partying; he doesn’t remember the last time Jongdae drank this hard. He would be worried for him, obviously, but Jongdae didn’t look like he was about to pass out. In fact he looked more sober than Baekhyun ever would look if he drank that much.

When they finished the game Jongdae and some people started to jump at the pool. The energy in that moment was great. The music was playing loud, people jumping and laughing, splashing water at the others. Baekhyun felt himself getting affected by the energy. So he looked to his side, to Kyungsoo.

“Are you with your phone?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Want to jump at the pool?” Baekhyun asked at the same time. Baekhyun got confused. “No? Why?” but the second he denied Kyungsoo pushed him and he dove down the water. When he emerged, Kyungsoo was still outside the pool laughing at his face.

“What are you doing? Get in here!” He asked, shaking his head to get his hair out of his face.

“No!” Kyungsoo laughed, snorting. “I want to go back home with my clothes dry, thank you very much.”

Baekhyun smiled, considering.

“Then help me get out of this pool. I need to dry my clothes too.” He asked, raising his arm for Kyungsoo to take. Baekhyun doesn’t know how the other didn’t figure it out but the minute he took Baekhyun’s arm to lifting him out of the pool. He pulled the younger to the water, Kyungsoo fell with a splash. Baekhyun burst into a huge laughter that was stopped when he felt Kyungsoo pushing his legs down the water. When they emerged, both of them were laughing.

"Are you insane? What if I had my phone with me?" 

"Like you know what technology is" Baekhyun replied, snorting.

“Laundry is on you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo announced, shoving water into Baekhyun’s face.

“You pushed me first” Baekhyun whined making Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Shoving more water to Baekhyun’s face.

It was a nice banter. Both of them laughing and splashing water against each other. Baekhyun doesn’t remember being this close to Kyungsoo before. Not like this. It felt nice that they both were growing comfortable around each other. They played for long minutes, with Baekhyun chasing Kyungsoo down the pool, both of them throwing water at the other, until the stopped in a corner to take a deep breath. They continued laughing while breathing loudly and Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo’s eyes were red. He touched the side of Kyungsoo’s temples.

“Did you open your eyes inside the water? Your eyes are red.” He commented.

“Well yeah…” Kyungsoo replied closing and rubbing his eyes. “ But also you shoved water at my face” he accused. When he opened his eyes, he raised his arm and shoved Baekhyun’s hair out of his forehead. He looked almost fond; it may have been involuntarily but that moment Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

Both of their breaths were calming down, but the moment didn’t feel calm at all. It took a long second for Baekhyun to realize but Kyungsoo was looking flustered, the tip of his ears looking slightly red.  In his delusional mind they were having a moment. Maybe if he asked him to kiss him now, Kyungsoo would say yes. Maybe. But he wasn’t certain. Baekhyun was only certain about his own feelings. Now that he came to terms with his feelings, with the way his heart skipped a beat every time Kyungsoo so much as looked at him, with the way his heart raced if Kyungsoo simply touched him. Baekhyun wouldn’t act irrational for a second time, he wouldn’t mess this up, even though he wanted to act irrational. And he wanted badly. Kyungsoo’s lips were red and wet and Baekhyun’s gaze fell on it. The urge to kiss him, making him close his fist against the will. Kyungsoo noticed that too, so Baekhyun looked away.

Baekhyun stepped back, clearing his throat.

“Let’s go grab Jongdae and go home. I don’t want us to catch a cold.” He voiced; a tone lower. Baekhyun turned his back to Kyungsoo to climb the side of the pool and didn’t notice the younger’s face, if he did he would see Kyungsoo frowning his brows, looking confused and bit disappointed.

The day after Kyungsoo got up to work and Baekhyun was in charge of taking care of the guy with a huge hangover. He woke up a bit after 9am and prepared a lunch for him and Jongdae, when the other woke up with a huge headache, Baekhyun gave him an aspirin and they set down at the couch letting sink in everything that happened the night before.

“So…” Baekhyun started. “Maybe I like Kyungsoo.” He announced.

Baekhyun knew the feelings for the other were different than everything he felt before, he knew for a while now. Even it wasn’t enough time to put a name to it. He was certain this wasn’t a crush or a one time thing that would change if they slept together for example. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, his eyes tired and with dark circles.

“You sure?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun took a while contemplating, then he said “yes… I’m sure.”

Jongdae nodded, still looking unsure.

“What are you gonna do about it?”

That’s the question. What should he do? Kyungsoo already denied him once, even if Baekhyun didn’t look serious. He clearly wasn’t interested. And that’s when found the answer. He didn’t look serious. Baekhyun needs to show him how serious he is about his feelings now. He needed to come up with a plan to wow him and maybe, just maybe Kyungsoo would like him back.

“I’m gonna show him my heart. If he can accept that, then I’m lucky.”

Baekhyun voiced, hoping and praying that Kyungsoo would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone crying with the Baeksoo content lately?


	4. Chapter 4

 

Confessing your feelings to someone isn’t something Baekhyun is used to. Besides a crush he had when he was in high school, he never really had romantic and deep feelings for someone, hence why he had no idea what to do. He said to Jongdae he would show Kyungsoo his heart, but it’s been weeks and he had no idea how to do this. All he knew was that he was getting closer and closer to Kyungsoo and somehow that was making him even more certain about his feelings.

They spend a lot of time together. Kyungsoo would follow him when he had to study in the library, Baekhyun would visit Kyungsoo in the restaurant he works and he would wait for the younger so they could go home together. They would sit together at home and watch movies or watch nothing at all and just talk about anything and everything. Baekhyun saw himself getting more entranced by the other. He saw how nice Kyungsoo was to his co-workers, he saw him helping one classmate who was struggling with one assignment, one time they were leaving the restaurant and Kyungsoo had a packed lunch on his hand, Baekhyun thought it was for him, for Kyungsoo himself, but when they left he walked to an alley and gave it to a homeless man that greeted Kyungsoo like he knew him. Baekhyun doesn’t think these were planned actions to make himself look cool, no… Kyungsoo was special, he was genuinely nice and Baekhyun doesn’t think Kyungsoo has any idea about this.

 Honestly, Baekhyun was content with what they have now. Of course sometimes his eyes would wonder through Kyungsoo’s body, the line of his eyebrows, the small dimple whenever he smiles shyly, sometimes his eyes would fall involuntarily to the younger’s lips and how red they were. The wish to kiss him burned his insides but it was something he could manage. Baekhyun didn’t want to ruin this thing they created and if he had to show Kyungsoo his true feelings, he knew he had to be careful on how to approach the other. Time was his friend, he didn’t need to rush.

Time was not his friend, however, when it came to his assignments. Finals week is coming up and somehow all of Baekhyun’s professors decided to set a date for the tests one after the other. Plus his deadlines to delivers his essays were almost the same. It was that time where Baekhyun regretted leaving some things for the last minute, promising himself he wouldn’t do that the next semester but knowing damn well he would.  He was busy lost in a mountain of paper in his room, studying himself to death when his phone rang, getting his attention. He didn’t recognize the number so it took a while for him to answer.

“Hello” He greeted, carefully.

“Hello” a female voice greeted back. “Is this Byun Baekhyun?”

“Yes” Baekhyun responded, voice questioning.

“We’re calling because of the audition you did for the play Mirrors of life.” She explained and Baekhyun widened his eyes, paying more attention to the phone call. He’s been waiting for this call for a long time; he almost gave up and thought he wouldn’t get an answer.  “We would like you to meet us for a meeting? There are some things we want to discuss with you.”

Baekhyun thought it was weird they weren’t giving him an immediate answer, but he wasn’t about to deny a meeting for whatever it was the reason. This was his chance.

“Yes. Of course. When you want to meet?”

They arranged the meeting to the day after. Baekhyun was waiting in the same hall he waited weeks before, when he auditioned for the play. This time he was alone in the hall and that made him nervous. He had no idea why they wanted to meet him and only him, but he was hopeful for some good news. This character and this play would be a turn in Baekhyun’s acting career; he felt that in his guts. 

“Byun Baekhyun?” A woman called getting out of another room, different from the one he auditioned. Baekhyun got up following the woman to the said room. When he entered he met with the same 3 people he met before when he auditioned. There it was the director, the script writer, and the producer.

“Byun Baekhyun… Hi!” The director greeted, Baekhyun remembered her face she was the one who questioned him during the audition. “I’m Park Sooyoung, I’m the director of the play… you may sit” She introduced herself pointing to a chair next to where they were sitting. Baekhyun nodded greeting the 3 people and walked in the direction of the chair to sit. Once he did, the director smiled at him and continued “We called you here today because we want to inform you the role that you auditioned for has already been chosen to another actor.” She started, looking serious and Baekhyun felt the disappointment hit him, in his mind he questioned the reason for them to call him and make him meet them just to turn him he down but the director continued, surprising him. “But we like for you to take another role in the play. We really like your audition.” She explained.

Baekhyun went from hell to heaven in a span of seconds. Of course he was disappointed he wasn’t chosen for the main role, but he really liked this play and any part in it would satisfy him at this point. So he listened to everything they said with a smile on his face. The director explained how he was able to catch their attention because of his gaze and voice, she said he looked strong and that was perfect for the role she wanted him to play. The character was the best friend of the main lead and he had a couple of secrets in which later would be revealed that he was a villain. Baekhyun never played a villain before so he was excited about it. She went on talking about details of the play, the first meeting with all the cast and the schedule for rehearsals. He didn’t even realized how much time passed with them talking, but when he left the building he noticed it was already night time.

When he got home, Jongdae was cleaning the dishes so Baekhyun joined him, to help his friend to put the dishes on the dryer.

“Hey” Jongdae greeted. “How was it?”

Baekhyun had told Jongdae about the meeting, so of course that was the first thing he asked, Jongdae looked excited for him.

“Well…” Baekhyun shrugged “I didn’t get the part.” Jongdae immediately frowned, looking confused. “But I still get to be on the play, a small role, but still something.” Baekhyun added.

“That’s… nice? I guess?” Jongdae questioned looking at Baekhyun to see his reaction. So Baekhyun smiled.

“Yes it is. It’s something, Dae. It’s better than nothing.”

Jongdae nodded finishing the last dishes on the sink and giving it to Baekhyun to put on the dryer.

“I’m going to play a villain.” Baekhyun confessed. “The director said I gave her a vibe that I could play a bad boy.”

“You? A villain?” Jongdae snorted. “That’s going to be fun to watch.”

Baekhyun laughed covering his face and then showing a dramatic look.

“Watch me embody the Tom Hiddleston in me and make everyone fall for the bad guy.”

Jongdae laughed shoving Baekhyun with his shoulder.

“You’re not in a super hero movie, Baek. Cut the drama.”

While they were joking with each other, they heard the door closing and soon passed through the hall in the direction of his room, without stopping at the kitchen. Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo had a bunch of papers in his hand and he looked stressed. He knows the 3 of them were getting ready to finals but still he was curious if the younger was having a hard time. Jongdae glanced to the hall and then back to Baekhyun, his expression was serious.

“Did you talk to him?” Jongdae asked, his voice low almost whispering.

“No…” Baekhyun sighed, looking away from the hall. “Not yet.”

They stood there in silence for a minute. Jongdae looked like he had something on his mind and when Baekhyun was about to question him, Jongdae broke the silence.

“How do you even know if you’re serious about him?” He asked with a puzzled look. “No offence, Baek. But in these 2 years I've lived with you I never saw you in a relationship… so how do you know?”

Baekhyun didn’t have the answer to the question. How could he? All he knew was the way Kyungsoo was making him feel. The way it felt different than everything he felt before.

“I don’t know, Dae…” Baekhyun replied eventually, being honest with his friend. “I just do. I just know what I feel.”

Jongdae nodded, contemplating his answer. If Baekhyun knew better he would see his friend still looked doubtful like he didn’t trust Baekhyun’s words. And sure that frustrated Baekhyun but he needed to remind himself that Kyungsoo was Jongdae’s longtime friend, there’s a reason why he’s so protective of the other. He just needed to show to him, most importantly to Kyungsoo his true intentions.

Before going to sleep, Baekhyun decided to knock on Kyungsoo’s door to see if he was still up. He knocked 2 times before the younger slowly opened the door.

“Hey” Baekhyun greeted, noticing how tired Kyungsoo’s eyes looked. “You okay in there? You looked stressed when you got home.” He pointed.

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo shrugged, putting a hand behind his neck and moving his head in a circle. “Just kind of tired? I had some things to take care of.”

Baekhyun took a peak on Kyungsoo’s room noticing his desk was full of papers. _Kyungsoo must be studying hard_ , he thought. The way he should be doing too. But he wanted to spend time with the younger, maybe finally have the courage to confess but unfortunately, there wasn’t time for them to hang out so he needed to come up a better plan.

“Want to hang out once we’re done with our finals?” Baekhyun asked out of the blue. “We can do something nice to celebrate the end of the semester.” He added with more conviction.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun with fondness.

“Sure.” He nodded, giving him a half-smile but then he frowned, remembering something. “Oh isn’t Jongdae busy net week though? He mentioned something about the last rehearsals for his musical.”

Baekhyun looked away to the floor, biting his lower lip. He wanted it to be just the two of them. The thought of Jongdae being included didn’t even cross his mind. But of course Kyungsoo would think of Jongdae, most of the time he asked the younger to hang out it was always the 3 of them.

“I was thinking like the 2 of us should hang out.” Baekhyun confessed his voice low. Looking at the floor. Then he looked at Kyungsoo gathering courage. “Unless you’re not comfortable with it, we can wait for Jongdae to be free.” He added like it was nothing. Hoping Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice how nervous he was.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo voiced surprised. The younger stood there in silence, staring at Baekhyun like he was trying to read him. Hopefully Kyungsoo wouldn’t notice how his hands begin sweating and how his chest was moving up and down, like Baekhyun was trying to calm down while he waited for the answer. “Okay…” Kyungsoo finally said and relieve filled Baekhyun’s body once he heard the answer. “Just let me know when so I can leave the restaurant early.”

Baekhyun smiled looking at Kyungsoo.

“Yeah…” he replied softly. “Great… this is… great.” _God… control yourself, Baekhyun._ He said to himself. “Okay then… good night Kyungsoo.” Smiling dumbly he went to his room wondering if he was being too obvious. If he was Kyungsoo didn’t say anything neither he denied him, so the older thought it was a success.  He couldn’t wait for the next week.

 

~~

 

If Baekhyun had a magic remote control so he could flash forward to a certain time, he would skip all of the week, just so he could enjoy the weekend with Kyungsoo. Unfortunately he had to endure it all, like a normal human being. Doing tests, writing essays, staying up till late night to write some of these essays to finish on time. He called it the week of hell and in this week of hell coffee was his best friend. He has no idea how he managed to do everything he was supposed to do but on Friday night he was dead tired and he wanted nothing but to lie on his bed and sleep the tiredness away. But he couldn’t… Because today he would have the most special night, at least he hoped so, with Kyungsoo. He would go out with him and he would tell Kyungsoo his feelings. And no one, not even his own body would stop him from doing that.

Baekhyun got home and quickly showered and cleaned himself. It was a cold night and for the thing he planned to do with Kyungsoo he would need lots of layers. So he dressed himself with black jeans, a white turtle neck and a brown jacket. When he was done, he waited for the younger to arrive home. Jongdae had texted earlier on their group chat saying he would arrive home late because of his rehearsal and Baekhyun took the moment to ask Kyungsoo what time he would be at home and the younger replied he would be out at 8pm so he was probably already on his way. Now that he realized Baekhyun never actually hold a conversation through texts with Kyungsoo, on a personal level at least, they always talk on the group chat but never just the two of them. He thought about sending him a selfie and say he was waiting for him, but he gave up thinking it he would look to eager. He was looking at his phone thinking about what to type, when Kyungsoo opened the door surprising him.

“Hi… you’re home.” Baekhyun greeted excited.

Kyungsoo looked at him from head to toe, checking him out. Baekhyun felt shy for some reason. Did he dress up too much?

“You look good.” Kyungsoo said his voice neutral.

“Thanks” Baekhyun smiled shyly “I was waiting for you.”

God… he was too eager. He hoped the younger didn’t catch how nervous he was.

“I’m just going to go take a quick shower and then we can go ok?”

“Okay… yeah… I’ll wait right here” Baekhyun smiled once again.

 

Kyungsoo loved food. He was the most passionate about it. Baekhyun learned one time that Kyungsoo always tried recipes with his mom when he was younger and he was always curious to learn the ingredients used on his favorite dishes. That’s why he thought it would be a good idea to take him to a Michelin restaurant that he hadn’t visit yet. It was an Italian restaurant that just opened near the center of the city. It was trendy neighborhood filled with different kinds of restaurants and food that’s why it wasn’t easy for him to book a reservation, but somehow Baekhyun found out one of his classmates from the university knew the owner and after helping him out with one essay, he asked him this favor so he could take Kyungsoo there. He only heard good things about the place so he knows Kyungsoo would be happy about it.

And so he did, Baekhyun felt satisfied when they set at the table and he saw Kyungsoo’s eyes glowing with interest reading the menu.

“I’ve heard about this place. How did you book a table for us? It must not have been easy.” Kyungsoo looked at him curious.

“I asked a friend for this favor.” He confessed. “Anyways… let’s order I’m so hungry.”

Kyungsoo asked for a mushroom risotto and Baekhyun asked for a pasta carbonara. While waiting for the food Baekhyun updated Kyungsoo about his week and about the meeting he had with the director of the play. Kyungsoo smiled happy when he heard about it.

“… It wasn’t the main role. But still I’m happy to be a part of it.”

“What’s you role like?”

“I’ll play the villain. Major spoiler alert he’s the one who killed the male lead in his past life and in this life he tries to do everything to be with him.”

“Oh so it’s about reincarnation?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, looking even more curious. Baekhyun nodded and went on explaining the story to him. He loved the story, he really did, that’s why he was content just being a part of it. He told Kyungsoo about how the male lead travels to his past life to find his lover, the role he auditioned for. The character traveled back in time to find out who killed him in his past life and to relive his forbidden love with his lover. Baekhyun told him how the story felt so fresh to him. It was good to share this with the younger, Kyungsoo didn’t look bored listening to him, he looked entranced and that warmed Baekhyun’s heart.

They went on talking about anything and everything, even when their food arrived. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh when Kyungsoo leaned on the table and moved his hand like he was trying to bring the smell of Baekhyun’s plate to his nose. He noticed Kyungsoo ears getting slightly red embarrassed. So Baekhyun rolled the past on the fork and offered to him. The younger didn’t even hesitate to take it.

“This is so great” Kyungsoo said, still chewing the food. “Do you think we can talk to the chef?”

Baekhyun looked at what he thought it was the kitchen’s direction.

“I don’t know? We can try?” He wondered.

It turns out they spend so much time talking, they didn’t even realize how the restaurant was getting empty. Baekhyun thought it was the perfect opportunity to try, so when he asked for the bill he put on his best, most charming smile to the waitress, asking her if he could talk to the chef. And after some minutes she came back saying he had a couple of minutes in which Kyungsoo smiled excited.

Minutes went by fast while Kyungsoo talked to the guy, Baekhyun stood there waiting and he could see from Kyungsoo’s posture he was happy and fervent to learn anything he could from the chef. When they left the restaurant he was surprised by the hug Kyungsoo gave him out of nowhere.

“Thank you” The boy whispered in his ear and Baekhyun shivered. He hoped Kyungsoo would think it was because he was feeling cold. “Thank you, Baek.” He said it again. “This was a great night.”

They stepped away from the hug, looking fondly at each other. It took everything in him to not spill out how he feels about Kyungsoo right there. But the night wasn’t over yet; Baekhyun still had one place in mind to spend with him.

“The night isn’t over yet” Baekhyun replied, taking his hand. “Come… let’s go.”

They followed walking down the sidewalk, feeling the breeze of the night hit their faces. The winter festivities were coming up, so even though it was cold Baekhyun’s felt the spirit of the holidays spreading through the air. People walking here and there, enjoying their time with their friends, family and lovers. It was a good night.

Kyungsoo was looking at him curious without saying anything when they reached a small arena. Baekhyun waved at the security who let them pass without a shrug right away. He glanced back at Kyungsoo and the boy was looking at him with his big, round, black eyes. Those exact same eyes who made him feel so much.

When they entered the arena Kyungsoo finally noticed an ice skating rink, located indoors. His mouth opened in a ‘o’.

“Don’t tell me we’re doing that” He scoffed looking at the rink.

“We’re doing exactly that” Baekhyun nodded sheepishly.

“How do you even know I can ice skating?”

“Well…” Baekhyun took 2 pairs of ice skates out of the locker “If you do then I don’t need to worry.” He gave one to Kyungsoo “But if you don’t I can teach you.” He lifted the side of his mouth, half-smiling and showing his dimple. He knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t say no to him from the way he shook his head smiling, like he had no say in this.

The place was empty so it was nice for them to have the rink only for them; they began to glide on the ice, exploring all of the space. To his surprise Kyungsoo was better at ice skating than he is. The boy could even do spins.

“So you’re going to tell me how we have this place empty out for us?” Kyungsoo shouted to him when was on the other side of the rink. Baekhyun scooted closer to him stopping near the bar.

“Another favor…” he shrugged “from another friend.”

Kyungsoo continued to glide around.

“You do realize you ask too much favors to people around you, don’t you?” Kyungsoo questioned, but he didn’t look mad or annoyed over it.

“So I was told.” He softly replied, looking down. Kyungsoo stopped looking at him and then scooted closer to his side.

“It’s not a bad thing… it’s nice you can count on people.”

“I just don’t want to seem like I’m taking advantage of them…” He voiced his fears, remembering how the younger is used to doing things for him and how it took Baekhyun months to realize. “You did so many things for me, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun uttered, his voice low, like he was saying more to himself than the man by his side. “I know we weren’t close before and yet when I needed you did things for me. I hope I didn’t seem like I was taking advantage of you. I’m really grateful.” He turned to his side to look at him properly. Hoping the younger could see the honest in his eyes. He would never take Kyungsoo for granted ever again.

Kyungsoo’s gaze was all over his face, more specifically on his eyes. He stared at Baekhyun for a couple of seconds and then moved a little bit to the center of the rink, still looking back at Baekhyun.

“You never seemed like a leech for me, Baek. You just seemed like a big baby who needed help.” He joked, gliding from one side to the other. Baekhyun smiled at the joke, it seemed like Kyungsoo had a gift of easing his worries. He followed him down the rink. “Is that why you brought me here?” Kyungsoo continued. “To say thank you?”

“Mostly yes” Baekhyun thought about the other thing and how to approach it. He didn’t see when Kyungsoo stopped spinning to his side, and without warn and unable to stop Baekhyun ended up bumping against him.

“Mostly?” He felt Kyungsoo’s breath right in his forehead when he asked that, Kyungsoo put his hands on his shoulders to help him and Baekhyun was trying to balance himself while holding to the other’s waist. He was surprised at how close they were when he looked up. He straightened his body to look eye to eye to Kyungsoo, still holding on to his waist.

“Yeah… Mostly” he softly replied.

His eyes wondered around Kyungsoo’s face and he noticed the younger’s gaze fell on his lips for a second, he wasn’t crazy… he saw that. They were so close, all he needed to do was lean on to him but he wouldn’t do it, not without Kyungsoo’s permission, not without being certain that the other wanted it too.

“Remember when I asked you that favor at the party and you said no?” Baekhyun asked his voice as soft as a whisper.

“Yeah…?” The younger replied just as soft, his black eyes eating Baekhyun’s entire existence.

Baekhyun waited a couple of seconds, his hand on the younger’s waist feeling hot all of a sudden.

“Would you say no if I asked you that again?”

They were mere of a inch away from each other’s faces. His heart was about to come out of his mouth from the way it was beating inside of him. Baekhyun was so nervous, he never felt this nervous before and from the way Kyungsoo was looking at him glancing to his lips, he looked the same as him.

“Why…” Kyungsoo whispered “Why would you want that?”

“Because…” Baekhyun leaned almost touching Kyungsoo lips with his own. Looking straight at Kyungsoo’s eyes, this was the moment. Baekhyun was scared, he didn’t know how the other would reply, he didn’t know what this would lead them to, he was uncertain about a lot of things, but he was certain about this, his feelings. Even if it took him months to notice the other, even if it took his best friend to open his eyes to see how nice Kyungsoo is, he doesn’t care how, when or how fast he fell for the other, all he cared about was the way his heart always seemed to beat an extra beat when it came to Kyungsoo.

“Because I like you” He finally confessed.

And so he closed the space between their lips, feeling the electric charge pass between them from every place of their body that touched. His hand on Kyungsoo’s waist, Kyungsoo’s hand on his shoulder, their lips. It was like they were turning into one being. Baekhyun lifted one hand to touch Kyungsoo’s face while leaning to one side so he could explore the other’s lips. Kyungsoo opened his mouth gasping for air and Baekhyun took the opportunity to explore, sliding his tongue in it. He doesn’t know how long it lasted, all he knows it was that one moment everything seemed to stop and it was just Kyungsoo and him and then, everything ended too fast when Kyungsoo dropped his hands from his shoulders and stepped back, looking at Baekhyun with wide eyes.

“We can’t do this.”

Both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Baekhyun wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them again and feel Kyungsoo’s lips once more. He was sure the younger was enjoying it just as much as him. But he was confused.

“Why not?” He asked a couple of seconds, after controlling his breath.

“Because I’m leaving.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me more time to update this because I was busy and feeling kind of stuck with the story. Anyways I hope this can go on smootly from now on... :) 
> 
> ps.: I miss EXO and Baeksoo.


	5. Chapter 5

It's kind of crazy how much one night can change from something awesome to something shocking. They came back home in complete silence and said good night to each other in the most lifeless way. It was the first time he ever confessed to someone and the experience made Baekhyun feel like he didn’t want to do it again. He lied on his bed feeling exhausted, the images of the night playing on his head. He closed his eyes, reliving the night.

 “You're leaving?” Baekhyun had asked when they were getting out of the rink. “What do you mean you're leaving?”

Kyungsoo didn't reply  for a while they sat at locker out putting on their shoes and Baekhyun started to replay the night to see if he did something wrong, trying to understand why Kyungsoo said he was leaving.

“Was it me?” He asked breaking the silence “Did I do something wrong? Am I being too forward?”

Kyungsoo looked at him surprised.

“What? No…” Kyungsoo replied standing up and putting his ice skates in the locker room. “No, Baek. You didn't do anything.”

“Then why? I said I like you and I kissed you.” Baekhyun sighed, also putting the ice skates on the locker. “You… you kissed me back.” He added, hesitating. Not sure if it was his imagination or if it really happened.

Kyungsoo wasn't even looking at him. He was standing with his face to the locker and his back seemed tense. God… this is so difficult. Baekhyun just needed something to understand him. Even Kyungsoo was going to reject him; he just needed to know why.

“I got in a student exchange program…” Kyungsoo had replied, his voice soft and low. He turned to look at Baekhyun and even then Baekhyun couldn't read the other's eyes. They looked regretful, but he wasn't sure. “I'm leaving in a week to study in Paris.”

Of all the possibilities he didn’t count this one in. Baekhyun was shocked. Kyungsoo never mentioned to him he was planning to study abroad, nor did he see the other being interested in it. But then again he did see Kyungsoo being stressful about some papers one day, he thought it was about the finals but it looks like it was something else. He stood there for several minutes trying to process the news while Kyungsoo was looking at him.

It’s funny how Baekhyun thought he had time to confess his feelings to the other and the minute he does it, Kyungsoo tells him he’s leaving. He knows he should be happy, Kyungsoo is achieving something great for his career and his résumé is going to look amazing for future jobs, not many students have this opportunity but he’s feeling confused and he doesn’t know what to say to the younger. Baekhyun tried to collect his thoughts, reliving their kiss in his head, he was feeling mixing signals from the younger but the way Kyungsoo’s fingers lingered on his shoulders, the way he opened up to him letting Baekhyun explore his mouth… The feeling was mutual, Baekhyun wasn’t crazy. They shared that moment.

“Do you like me, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, because he needed to know.

Kyungsoo looked at him with his wide black eyes like Baekhyun was crazy, like this wasn’t a question to be asked at the moment.

“I just told you I’m leaving” He replied.

“But do you like me?” Baekhyun insisted stepping forward, close to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo walked away from the locker and Baekhyun, showing his back to the older once again.

“Why does it matter? I don’t believe in long distance relationships, Baek. Especially not with you” was his answer.

Baekhyun stopped in his steps, confused once again.

“What does that mean?”

The younger turned around to face Baekhyun.

“You say you like me but how do you know?”

Baekhyun remembered Jongdae asking him the same question and once again he didn’t know how to answer, and he should know, he spend weeks pining after the younger and thinking about how to confess, but still it was like the words escaped him. He was frozen on the place and his brain couldn’t form a proper sentence.

“See? You don’t know, Baek.” Kyungsoo continued impatient. “I don’t live with you for long but I know you’ve never been in a relationship. Jongdae told me. You don’t do feelings and you always push people away.”

And it was true; Baekhyun did push people away when he noticed they had feelings for him. He didn’t know how to deal with it… feelings, they always felt foreign for him, but he never felt the way he was feelings right now, he didn’t understood feelings… not like he does now.

“I… I never…” Baekhyun tried to explain to him while staring at his eyes “I never felt this way before, Kyungsoo. Maybe I’m not good with words, but I know how I feel.” He slowly stepped closer to the younger taking his right hand and putting on his chest, on his heart. “I know how you make me feel… don’t you feel this too?”

Kyungsoo’s gaze felt on his hand resting on Baekhyun’s chest, he hoped the younger could feel the way the Baekhyun’s heart was beating through his fingers. He looked back at Baekhyun and in that moment he could see through Kyungsoo’s eyes how much he was nervous. His eyes looked hopeful but frightened at the same time. It was like a war was going on inside pulling him to give in, to step away.

“I... I can’t, Baek.” Kyungsoo replied softly, looking hurt. “I’m sorry. I need to study and I need to focus on this exchange program. I don’t want to hold you back while I’m away. It… it wouldn’t work.”

In some ways Baekhyun understood why Kyungsoo would think that way. He would like to refute to the statement, but he was never in a relationship to begin with, much less in a long distance relationship. So he was scared and maybe he wasn’t ready, maybe Kyungsoo was right.

Back in his room, he opened his eyes letting a silent tear drop down his face. He wanted to relive only the good moments, Kyungsoo’s smile when he entered the rink, the way his lips felt against him but Baekhyun was feeling sad and frustrated and the moment Kyungsoo’s turned him down kept playing on his head. There was really nothing that could change his mood.

 

 

~~

 

 

Waking up felt like the most difficult thing to do the other day. Baekhyun didn’t see Kyungsoo nor did he peek into his room. It seemed like they were avoiding each other and to be honest it was fine. Baekhyun needed time to figure himself out.  He walked to the living room to find Jongdae on the couch watching something. He was splattered all over it, so Baekhyun held Jongdae’s legs, sitting on the couch and resting his friend’s legs on his lap.

“I heard the news” Jongdae looked at him feeling apologetic.

“Did you know he was leaving?” Baekhyun simply asked, looking at the TV but not really paying attention to what was on.

“He mentioned a few weeks ago he applied for it but I didn’t think much about it? I’m sorry I should have told you.” Jongdae noticed Baekhyun sulking so he pulled his legs out of Baekhyun’s lap and got close to him, touching his friend’s hand. “This is great for him though, Baek. You know how much he loves food. He’s going to learn so much.”

“I know… I’m… I’m happy for him. Really, Dae. I’m just… lost I guess? I don’t know what to do with these feelings.” He replied pointing to his chest, making a circle around his heart. “How do I move on?”

“What do you mean?” Jongdae questioned confused.

“He turned me down.” Baekhyun looked at his friend even more confused; he thought Kyungsoo had told him about it.

“He did?” Jongdae asked again.

“I said I like him and his reply was that he was leaving?”

Why did Jongdae seemed so confused, like he couldn’t believe what Baekhyun just said?

“He specifically told you he didn’t like you?”

“Well…” Baekhyun thought about it and how their conversation went on. He didn’t specifically told him he didn’t like him, but considering how the other stepped away, said he was leaving AND said he couldn’t be with him. That was enough of an answer to Baekhyun.

“You just don’t move on like that. Not if you really like him.” Jongdae cut him off.

“What am I supposed to do, Dae? He said he was leaving and he said he didn’t do long distance relationships. I’m not gonna force myself onto him.” Baekhyun felt taken aback at the way his friend cut him off, so he replied a little harsh.

They stayed quiet for a while paying attention to the TV. There was some romantic scene playing on it. It was raining and the girl was sitting in a squatting position with her lied down on her knees and her arms around her legs. The guy came close to her opening an umbrella and protecting her from the rain. The music background made everything even more romantic and Baekhyun was pensive looking at the whole scene. He wanted that for him, he wanted that king of bond with Kyungsoo.

“I forgot how new you are to this. I’m sorry.” Jongdae spoke quietly. “It’s just…” He looked at Baekhyun with honest eyes. “I think you’re scared and I think he’s scared too. You need to be honest with him about it, because from what he told me. It didn’t seem like you were.”

Considering the lack of words Baekhyun used during his confession, this was no surprise for him. He tried to convey his feelings, but Baekhyun felt scared and frozen, the words didn’t came out of him and that frustrated him. He knew he needed to do better, even if Kyungsoo was leaving, even if his confession leads him to a dead end. It was the right thing to do.

 

~~

 

With the semester ending, Baekhyun whole focus shifted to studying his lines for the play he was in. Rehearsals took most of his time and he barely saw Kyungsoo during the week. He doesn’t know if the other was avoiding him but he knows he needed to talk to him, he needed to have an honest talk with Kyungsoo before he left and it was too late.

With the thought of the younger conquering things that makes him happy and with time, Baekhyun ended up feeling more at ease with the sudden news of Kyungsoo’s departure and with the fact he didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. It still hurt to think he wouldn’t see Kyungsoo on a daily, his smile lighting the whole room, he taking care of people around him, but Baekhyun understood this wasn’t a time for him to be selfish.

On the night before Kyungsoo’s departure, Baekhyun finally took courage to knock of the other’s door, which was half opened. Kyungsoo was packing his bag and he turned around to glance at Baekhyun surprised before turning back to put his things on the suitcase.

“Hi…” Kyungsoo greeted softly.

Baekhyun walked slowly to his side and started grabbing things to help Kyungsoo pack.

“I wasn’t sure I would see you before I leave.” He added while Baekhyun kept being silent.

“I needed time…I think we both did.” Baekhyun replied breaking the silence “Are you all set for when you get there?” He asked because he was curious, but also because he needed time before saying what he needed to say.

“Yeah… I’m gonna share an apartment with another exchange program student. I’m going early because I need to take care of some documents there, I need to buy some furniture and get familiar with the city.”

The way Kyungsoo’s eyes glowed with so much joy and excitement, warmed Baekhyun’s heart. He looked so hopeful, so full of dreams. It was impossible not feel sympathetic with the other.

“I’m really happy for you, Soo.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes moved back to Baekhyun’s face. He seemed surprised. Perhaps because Baekhyun said he is happy for him, perhaps because he called him Soo. Baekhyun never called him Soo before. It wasn’t anything with deep meaning it’s just that he never felt close enough with the younger to call him that. Even when Kyungsoo calls him Baek all the time, when Baekhyun tried to call him the nickname on his lips sounded fake, like he had no right to call him that. As crazy as it sounds. But now considering how close they got during the past few weeks. Baekhyun was feeling comfortable enough and the nickname slipped out of his mouth as easy as breathing.

“I’m sorry if I didn’t seem happy before and for how that night ended. I didn’t want it to be like that. I ruined everything.” He fidgeted on his feet, a little uneasy but finally coming up with the speech he wanted to make.

“You didn’t ruin anything, Baek. That night was amazing.” Kyungsoo interrupted him; he stopped putting his clothes on the suitcase to turn to Baekhyun to look at him fully. “I can’t remember the last time I had fun with someone as much as I did with you. If anything I was the one who ruined it.”

“You were just being honest with me. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun replied, not fond of the other blaming himself. Kyungsoo was about to cut him one more time, but Baekhyun lifted a finger to sign for him to wait “Just… just let me say this. I don’t think I have the courage or the chance to say it another time.” He pleaded with his eyes, and both of his and Kyungsoo’s eyes resembled each other. They looked nervous and scared.

“When you told me you’re leaving I was shocked. I wasn’t expecting it and I was so used to you being by my side that the idea of not having you with me felt foreign. I was selfish considering my own feelings, but then I realized it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter because seeing you achieve everything you want to achieve, that’s… that’s enough for me.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Seeing your eyes looking hopeful and full of dreams, like you did just now when you were telling me about your plans. That’s all that matters.”

It may have taken a time for Baekhyun to understand but he realized happiness isn’t about getting what you want all the time. It’s about loving what you have and being grateful for it. Seeing Kyungsoo happy, that’s all that mattered to him now.

“You said I wasn’t being honest with you and I tried to tell you I wasn’t good with words… I’m still not good with words, but I need you to know…”  He looked at Kyungsoo with confidence.  “I like you, Kyungsoo. I like the way you smile. The way you close your eyes and you lean your head back showing your teeth laughing because you think something is really funny. The way you look down smiling shyly shaking your hands in denial when someone compliments you. I like how honest you are. I like the way your eyes spark when you’re talking about food, you’re so excited about it. I’ve never seen anyone be this excited about food before… it’s so cute. I like the way you mouth the words to yourself when you’re reading and trying to concentrate. I like the way you take care of people without expecting anything in return. Honestly Kyungsoo I don’t think there’s a single bad bone in your body.” Being honest isn’t something foreign to Baekhyun; he always tried to be honest with people around him. But being vulnerable, it scared him. He never felt this fragile before. He looked down because he couldn’t look at Kyungsoo’s eyes anymore, they were too intense. “I like the way you make me feel about myself. Like I can take any challenge in front of me if I put my mind into it. You made me feel so much in such a little time, Kyungsoo…”

It felt liberating, to be so honest and to tell Kyungsoo everything he wanted the younger to know. To tell a person he cares for how much he feels for the other. He didn’t use the word _Love_ , at least not yet. Baekhyun wasn’t ready for it but he hoped he was honest enough for Kyungsoo to understand him. For Kyungsoo to believe him. And it didn’t matter at this point if Kyungsoo liked him back or not. The fact Baekhyun opened up to the point he was vulnerable but also bold, it was a win for the older.

“And I don’t expect you to like me back.” Baekhyun continued. “In fact, I don’t want you to answer me. I just want you to do me this favor.” He looked at Kyungsoo with cautious waiting for him to reply.

“Anything, Baek.” Kyungsoo replied eagerly, after a few seconds in silence letting the words that came out of Baekhyun’s mouth float around them and the moment. “I’ll do anything.” He added softly.

Baekhyun stepped closer taking Kyungsoo’s hand with both of his hands. He let it rest between his chest and Kyungsoo’s, looking at him fondly. It was quiet between them, and Baekhyun didn’t feel nervous anymore, it was like a wave came on him and took all of his worries and tension, he was calm.

“Don’t overthink about what I just told you. I didn’t tell you because I wanted for you to reply me or to force you to act on it. I just really needed you to know. Don’t worry about us here, I’m sure Jongdae and I can manage to spend a few months without burning the house.” Baekhyun joked making Kyungsoo smile. “I want you to have the most fun in there. More fun than you said you had it with me that night. I want you to take this program seriously and that you learn all the things you need to learn but also that you don’t forget to enjoy things without pressure.  It’s… it’s a new chapter on your life, so I hope that you can live it fully. That’s all that matter to me, that you do me the favor of  being happy.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes kept being watchful on Baekhyun’s face. His dark eyes were so black and so intense. It was disconcerting to be at the end receiving of those eyes.

“You know that’s more than one favor.” Kyungsoo replied softly, trying to hold a smile while biting his bottom lip. And that made Baekhyun’s heart blissfully jump on his chest, because no matter what they were still Baekhyun and Kyungsoo; things wouldn’t change all of sudden.

“You get the point.” Baekhyun replied dumbly and they both laughed.

“I want you to do something for me too.” Kyungsoo spoke and Baekhyun waited still looking fondly at him. “Be the best villain you can be in that play. Go and conquer that role and make everyone turn their eyes to you. Be the star you’re meant to be.”

Baekhyun smiled bashful.

“I will, Soo.”

And so Kyungsoo pulled him into a hug, letting his hand fall free from Baekhyun’s hold and putting his arms around the his waist. He wasn’t caught by surprise this time, he didn’t wait second to put his arms around the younger’s shoulders, pushing him against his chest. It was peaceful, even if Baekhyun’s heart was beating strongly on his chest. He didn’t have anything to hide now.

They woke up early the next day. Jongdae and Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo to finish packing his things. And when they drove to the airport, Baekhyun learned saying goodbye was one of the most difficult things Baekhyun ever had to do on his life. Jongdae looked proud of seeing his best friend embark on a new journey, he caressed Kyungsoo’s head softly reminding him to take his vitamins and to eat well, all the things an older brother would say. It was sweet. Chanyeol, who got there a little late, told Kyungsoo to go to some shows in Paris he said there was a band he really liked it and he thinks Kyungsoo would enjoy it. And finally Baekhyun, he didn’t have much to say. All the things he needed to say have already been said so all he did was give Kyungsoo another gentle and prolonged hug.

“Don’t forget to have fun.” He whispered on Kyungsoo’s ear while hugging him.

“Don’t forget to be a star.” Kyungsoo replied when they got out of each other’s hold.

Kyungsoo walked away waving goodbye to his friends and when he walked through the gate, Baekhyun took a deep breath trying to capture every moment of him to keep it on his memory, the smile, the touches; he wanted it to engrave it all on his mind. Until Baekhyun couldn’t see him anymore and all that was left was the feeling strongly living on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... work and college have been taking my time away. There's not much to go from here. I have 2/3 chapters planned out and I'm gonna try to post them by this weekend. And I just wanted to say thank you if you're reading this. Most of the times I'm not happy with way the stories play it on my head and how I end up writing them but this is just the beginning from me, and with y'all help hopefully I can get better this with the next stories. So really thank you, I appreciate you're reading my mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting back to the routine without Kyungsoo in it was hard. Baekhyun would wake up, pass by the hall and glance at the younger’s empty room. He would sit at kitchen table and remember the times they used to talk in there while Kyungsoo cooked. The times Jongdae and him watched movies felt different too. The empty space on the couch looking like it couldn’t be replaced by anyone. He didn’t talk to Kyungsoo; after the younger arrived in Paris he left a message on their group chat and then went “missing”. It was okay. Kyungsoo had a lot to deal with, and he had a new place to adapt. Plus, Baekhyun was pretty busy with the play too. He had rehearsals every day but the weekend. It was tiring but Baekhyun was excited. The people who he worked with were nice to him and everyone seemed really invested in making the play be wonderful to the audience’s eyes.  So everything was going smoothly, except for the fact that he really missed Kyungsoo. Plenty of times he opened a personal chat with the younger wanting to talk to him but he never had the courage to do it. Instead he would look at Kyungsoo’s Instagram account and look through his pictures. It was mostly pictures of food but sometimes he would post a picture of him in some place in Paris, like the Eiffel tower or the Louvre museum, and Baekhyun would spend hours looking at it while on his bed until he fell asleep.

It’s funny Kyungsoo said he didn’t want to hold Baekhyun back while he was away. But that was literally what he was doing even without them talking. Holding him back. How can Baekhyun function properly when his heart and mind keep drifting away to another country?

Without he realizing, weeks passed by fast.

“Baekhyun they need you back there!” A staff from the play shouted, signaling for him to go to the stage. He fixed his outfit and looked to the mirror before getting up and walking to the stage. They’ve been rehearsing for 3 hours and all Baekhyun really wanted to do, all that he needed was a shower and to drop dead on his bed.

“Do you need me?” He asked looking at Sooyoung, the director who was standing in front of the stage.

“Yes, Baekhyun. Could you read those lines with Sehun please? The other actor failed to show up once again.” She said impatient. Yes… that was the only set back, the main lead was skipping rehearsals lately and Baekhyun had to do a lot of those reading, he was almost memorizing the lines at this point.

“Sure” He replied devoted.

He looked to Sehun, the other actor, casted as the pair of the main lead.

 

 _“Daniel you need to be careful, if your father finds out he would never let us be together again.”_ Sehun started, showing concern.

_“I won’t let him get in the way of us being happy, Steve. I won’t let anyone be on our way.”_

 

They continued reciting the lines until it was late and the whole cast got dismissed until the next rehearsal. Before leaving though, Baekhyun was getting out of his character’s outfit and putting his clothes. He packed his bag and he was ready to leave until Sooyoung called him.

“Would it be a challenge to take on Daniel’s role from now on?” She asked straight away when he approached her. Baekhyun was surprised. He didn’t actually think they would drop the other actor even if he was being lazy.

“What about…?” He started to ask about the actor but he was cut by Sooyoung.

“There’s so much we can take from him. Even if he’s famous and would bring this play more buzz. He’s jeopardizing this work for all of us.”

They stayed in silence, while Baekhyun contemplated. He wanted this; he wanted this more than anything. But would he be ready for it? He was already immersed in his character, even if it was small and he would need to catch up with the lines and rehearse a lot more than before.

“So would you be up for it?” The director asked, looking at him hopeful.

“What about my role?” He asked curious.

“We’re either giving it to an extra or do another quick audition, since it’s a small role it would be less complicated and you wouldn’t need to worry about that. Leave it to us.” She explained. “So… would you?”

Baekhyun remembered Kyungsoo saying for him to be a star and to make the best out of his character. He felt encouraged somehow by these words, even if Kyungsoo wasn’t here to say it.

“Yes…” He answered excited “Let’s do this!”

 

~~

 

When Baekhyun came home, Jongdae wasn’t present for him to yell the news. He was pumped, he wanted to celebrate but he knew he needed to wake up early the next day so alcohol was out of the question. He looked to his phone feeling an urge to talk to Kyungsoo, they haven’t talked since he left but Baekhyun knows the younger would be happy for him and he wanted to share that moment with the younger.

 

**(23:30) Hi…**

Baekhyun texted hoping it wasn’t late where he was.

(23:45) Hi

Kyungsoo answered later making Baekhyun jump with the beep on his phone. He was getting ready to lie on his bed.

(23:48) Long time no see, Baek.

**(23:49) I hope I didn’t wake you.**

(23:50) It’s 7:50 here, Baek. I’m already awake.

Baekhyun looked to his phone; he can’t believe he’s actually talking to Kyungsoo. After all this time.

(23:53) Did something happen?

Baekhyun could image Kyungsoo’s face looking worried and he laughed imagining his eyebrows frowning.

 **(23:54)** **No.  Just wanted to talk to you. ^^**

**(23:54) Remember when I told about the role I wanted to play that I didn’t get?**

(23:56) Yeah…?

**(23:57) They fired the other actor and offered me the part.**

(23:58) They did?!

 **(23:58) Yep!**  : **))))**

(00:01) That’s amazing, Baek.

(00:02) I’m really proud of you.

 

It puzzled Baekhyun how much power Kyungsoo had over him, still had. Even after a month, even without talking, even when they were miles away he still made Baekhyun’s heart beat strongly.

**(00:04) When they asked me if I could take it I remembered the words you said to me.**

Baekhyun waited a few moments for his reply; he wondered if Kyungsoo was busy after all it was morning in Paris.

**(00:15) Anyways thanks for believing in me, Soo.**

 

He texted and put his phone on the nightstand, he was already falling asleep and when he woke up the other day, he lifted his hand to the nightstand to get his phone and when he looked at it, there was a new message.

 

(00:30) Believe in yourself the way I believe in you, Baek. Good luck with the play. I know you’re going to kill it!

 

Baekhyun smiled dumbly, reading the message over and over again. Yep… things were still the same. Kyungsoo’s words still had an effect on him. He felt encouraged. He was ready for the challenge.

 

 

~~

 

Now that Baekhyun had taken the step of talking with Kyungsoo, things felt a lot better. He still missed him, every single day. But talking with him through messages made it easier to bear. And they were messaging each other all the time. Even if Kyungsoo took a little time to reply and sometimes only answered with small sentences. Baekhyun was used to the younger being quiet even through phone.

“What you’re smiling at like a fool?” Jongdae asked him, startling Baekhyun.

He was killing time on the couch, watching a movie and Kyungsoo had messaged him a photo of a smile face made with pancake and ketchup. Baekhyun replied asking why he was sending him a message with a picture of himself (Kyungsoo). Kyungsoo called him stupid and went on saying he felt inspired by Baekhyun’s face. That led them to a long banter teasing each other and Baekhyun smiling like a fool, as Jongdae said.

“Just texting.” Baekhyun shrugged putting his phone down.

Jongdae looked at him suspicious.

“For you to smile like that it’s gotta be Kyungsoo.” He sat down at the couch beside Baekhyun. “How are things between you guys?”

“There’s no thing.” Baekhyun replied signaling between quotes with his fingers when he said things. “He’s there. I’m here.” His phone beeped once again but Baekhyun locked the screen to answer later. “You know how we left things and how he doesn’t believe in long distance relationships. Besides anything can happen, he can meet a guy and fall in love… who knows” He shivered with the possibility. Paris was the city of love after all.

“That’s not gonna happen, Baek.” Jongdae snorted. “He’s going to come back you know?”

That’s the thing. The wait…. it sucks. If the first few weeks the time went by fast, now it seemed like things were going slower. It’s like when you want something really bad but there are forces running against you to not make it happen. Baekhyun wanted the time to go faster, but it felt like time was going slower. More slow than a turtle walking.

“Anyways I don’t know if you remember since he had barely moved with us. But his birthday is coming. I thought you would like to know.”

Baekhyun remembered Jongdae mentioned in some of their conversation how Kyungsoo was a Capricorn and that January was full of birthdays from his friend and that he would go broke if had to buy each of them a present. But Baekhyun didn’t really pay attention back then. Obviously he cares now so he needs to send him a message. Something special.

At midnight on Kyungsoo’s birthday Baekhyun prepared a little cupcake with a little candle in it, prepared as in bought, Baekhyun was a terrible cook. He took a photo of it and sent him with a text.

 

 **(00:01) Happy birthday, Soo! Hope you’re having fun.** ❤

 

The boy didn’t reply him until the other day. He woke up and his phone was full with notifications from Kyungsoo.

 

(06:50) Thank you, Baek!!!

(06:51) Did you bake this yourself?

(06:54) Baker Baek hahahahahahahahahah

(06:55) Are u sleeping

(06:58) You probably sleeping

(07:10) Sleep tight, hyunne! <3

 

When Baekhyun woke up and checked the messages, he had to double check if the number was actually from Kyungsoo. This didn’t sound like him at all. Sending him a heart? Calling him Hyunne? Baekhyun was puzzled. He checked the time the messages were sent and he counted on his fingers what time it was in Paris. It was around 22:50. Kyungsoo must have gone out to celebrate his birthday, he figured. Baekhyun smiled imagining a drunken Kyungsoo. He probably was even cuter than he is as his normal self. God… Baekhyun wished he was with him to see it, to celebrate with him.

 

**(08:30) Seems like you had fun. lol**

**(08:32) Baker Baek… you think you’re funny**

**(08:34) And no I didn’t bake it myself. I’m not as good as someone I know ;)**

 

Baekhyun got up to shower and dress up ready for another day of rehearsals. They would practice the escape plan scene. Daniel, his character, would try to get in a train with his lover Steve to run away from his parents.

He was putting his shirt when his phone beeped.

 

(08:50) I’m the funniest person you ever met. Admit it.

(08:52) That someone should teach you before you burn the kitchen.

Baekhyun smiled.

**(08:54) 1 What are you doing up? Isn’t it like midnight or something?**

**2 That’s debatable**

**3  That someone is too far away to teach me :::(((((**

(08:58) It’s 00:58. I was out with some friends.

(08:58) ….

(09:02) I can’t sleep

(09:05) I wish I was there to teach you.

 

Baekhyun’s heart stopped for a second reading the last message. He read it again not believing his eyes. He imagined Kyungsoo saying that with his sweet velvet voice. They’ve been playing around each other, joking, but this sounded different. More bold.

 

**(09:10) I wish u were here.**

He waited for the reply with his heart beating frantically. They were playing on thin ice here. Scared to drown. Deep feelings and their meaning was something both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo left out of their conversations ever since the younger left.

 

**(09:14) Do u want me to sing u sleep? lol**

 

Baekhyun added minutes later because Kyungsoo wasn’t answering and he was scared he was too forward, so he play it safe throwing a joke on the conversation.

 

(09:15) Would you?

 

Did Kyungsoo really wanted him to call him? Would he answer or was he joking? Questions came on Baekhyun’s mind before he took the courage to type Kyungsoo’s number and wait for him to pick it up.

There was a static on the first seconds in which Kyungsoo answered. Both of them stayed in silence only hearing each other breathe.

“Hi…” Baekhyun voice softly, a few seconds later.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo answered just as soft. Baekhyun closed his eyes letting the velvet and sweet tone in Kyungsoo’s voice reach him through the phone and blessing his ears. He missed him so much.

“Happy birthday.” The older say it again, because he didn’t know what to say. It felt weird to talk to him again, actually talking, not through text messages. Baekhyun felt like a teenager speaking with his crush.

“Thank you.”

He could image Kyungsoo’s smile while saying that.

“So… what do you want me to sing?”

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo replied, his voice sounding muffled like he was lying down and his phone was between his ear and the pillow. “Whatever you want.”

Baekhyun considered his options, pensive, and smiled to himself when he thought about an idea.

“Baby shark turururururu baby shark tuturururururu…” He started surprising Kyungsoo that immediately laughed out loud.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked laughing.

“Singing to you” Baekhyun replied deadpanned. “I hear babies love this song.”

“I’m not a baby” Kyungsoo replied and he sounded like a baby. Baekhyun laughed.

“You’re sure?” He teased.

“Don’t push it old man.”

They fell into a long laughter for a minute and Baekhyun felt happy. Hearing Kyungsoo’s laugh after a long time, it filled his heart. It was a mood booster for his next days.

“Tell me about the play.” Kyungsoo asked and so Baekhyun fell into a long discourse about how the production was being amazing, how the actors get along and helped each other out. Baekhyun was excited to tell Kyungsoo about his character in particular. And between “hum” and “Ah” he didn’t even notice the time pass and that he was late to his rehearsal. He also didn’t notice that Kyungsoo had already fallen asleep and that only his breathing was coming loud through his phone. Baekhyun ended the call, still smiling. Having this phone talk with Kyungsoo made him more energized. He felt more alive to face a long day of rehearsing.

 

~~

 

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. It still felt like time was going slower but Baekhyun was too invested in the play and his character to notice it now. Plus he came back to the university. It was his last semester and Baekhyun was juggling between his classes and the rehearsals. It’s been busy for him. For Kyungsoo too. The boy had told him he was going through several tests and he was stressing over creating a new recipe for his professor. They barely talked because of that. And talking with Kyungsoo helped take his mind away from the fact that they were still miles away from each other and there was still a few months to go through until the younger came back. So Baekhyun’s mood was down.

Baekhyun has been having a hard time to balance between the rehearsals and the classes. So much that he didn’t even have time to go to college parties anymore, not like he used to. He also didn’t feel like going to parties anymore. Not that he’s a “changed man”, it just didn’t felt as interesting as it was before. He would like to believe it wasn’t as interesting as before because Kyungsoo wasn’t in it.

The play has also been having so problems. No one told him but one day he was leaving the rehearsal and he overheard the producer and the directors talking about how they been having some problems of finding sponsors because the lead actor isn’t someone famous, like the one from before.  It shouldn’t be a surprise to him. Of course they would have problems about that. Baekhyun is a nobody in the community theater; no one would want to invest in him.

It was one of those days where your mood drops drastically and you feel like crying for no reason. Baekhyun just wanted to lock himself in his room and sleep until his mood changed. Baekhyun was lying down when Kyungsoo texted him.

 

(22:20) You’re up?

It was their first text after a few days of radio silence. It’s like the younger read his mind, like he knew Baekhyun needed to talk to him.  

**(22:25) Yep…  what’s up?**

(22:27) Just wanted to talk to you.

**(22:28) Everything alright?**

(22:31) Yeah…

 

Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo was having a hard time too and if he wanted to talk about it. The older wanted to talk to him about his problems but now he didn’t want to burden him. For the lack of words it didn’t seem like Kyungsoo was up to talk about their problems, so Baekhyun opted for distracting him.

 

**(22:35) You know I’ve been watching chef’s table and I’m sure by the time you come back I’ll be able to cook an egg perfectly.**

(22:37) lol

(22:38) You can’t even break an egg, Baek.

**(22:39) Nonsense!!**

**(22:40) You’ll see… I’ll prepare u a whole dinner. (^.^)**

(22:43) I better get my suitcase ready then. I want to see this now.

Just the idea of Kyungsoo packing his things and coming his way right now made Baekhyun’s heart race. He wanted that more than anything. He doesn’t know how much long he can take.

**(22:46) When are you though…**

**(22:48) I mean… when are u coming back**

Baekhyun didn’t realize he typed the text, he was just thinking out loud. But his curiosity got the best of him. He stared at his phone intently waiting for the answer.

(23:00) I don’t know…

(23:04) What’s the point of saying it? I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me.

God… _he was so stubborn_ , Baekhyun thought.

**(23:06) I just asked a date, Kyungsoo.**

(23:08) What if I tell you and then something happens that I’m not able to come back?

(23:10) You would feel disappointed.

(23:12) I don’t wanna disappoint you.

 _You could never_ , Baekhyun whispered to himself.

**(23:20) I miss you… that’s all.**

 

Baekhyun typed slowly, he felt sleepy. Considered how things have been dreadful lately and how his mood was down, he didn’t hold back to show his feelings for once.

 

(23:25) I miss you too…

(23:28) So much.

 

It was weird feeling having his heart doing flips in chest. It was like it got smaller then bigger the next second, like every strong beat made his heart amplify inside of him. He put the phone on his chest, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and whispered.

“ _Just hang it there a little longer_.”

 

~~

 

Not knowing if Kyungsoo was coming back or not didn’t mean Baekhyun ever stopped waiting. One of those days he was in the library of the university and he read this quote in a Paulo Coelho book.

_“I’ve learned that waiting is the most difficult bit, and I want to get used to the feeling, knowing that you’re with me, even when you’re not by my side.”_

And that’s how Baekhyun felt, Kyungsoo was with him even if physically this wasn’t possible. They continued to talk every moment possible and things got better after that tense week. Kyungsoo managed to get an internship to work with one of his professors and Baekhyun was still going strong with his rehearsals. The sponsor problem seemed to have died down. At least he hoped so, since he didn’t heard any complains about his presence as a male lead.

Months passed by this way, each of them following their paths and growing as individuals. In 2 weeks the opening day for the play was going to happen and Baekhyun was excited.  He texted a picture of him making a smiley face to Kyungsoo, countdown the days for his play. The younger didn’t reply him. In fact Kyungsoo didn’t reply him in 2 days. Baekhyun wondered what he was up to. He packed his bag and putted it on his shoulder, looking for the keys. He was heading to a meeting with the directors. They wanted to settle down a few more adjustments before the opening day. He opened his door and his mouth dropped.

Baekhyun stood there frozen, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Like it was some sort of mirage of what he wanted to see. The tiny man, with black hair falling on his eyes and a small smile playing on his lips and suitcase on his hands. He looked like he was about to come in.

“Hi”, Kyungsoo said. “I’m back.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change of plans, I'm posting the last chapter/s next weekend. There's a holiday coming up for me and I'll have time to think about how I'm going to wrap this up nicely. The suffering and the distance didn't last long though, I hope you're happy about it. hahaha
> 
> Ps.: Baekhyun is so love with Kyungsoo *sobs*  
> Ps2.: Kyungsoo is scared so pls be patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut coming your way, be aware :)

Could it be that he died and went to heaven? His mind couldn’t be tricking him, could it? Just 3 days ago they were texting, how could Kyungsoo be standing in front it him? Baekhyun stood there for a whole minute frozen, trying to process that yes Kyungsoo came back and yes he was standing right in front of him, with that shy smile of him. He was so beautiful. If Baekhyun didn’t like him already, he would fall for him all over again with the way he was glowing.

“Aren’t you going to let me in?” Kyungsoo asked, laughing at Baekhyun’s reaction.

Baekhyun got out of his trance, shaking his head and finally smiling. He stepped forward embracing Kyungsoo with his arms.

“What are you doing here?”

It was hard to believe that the man that he likes was involved in his arms after all those months. But it was real. Baekhyun could feel Kyungsoo’s palms touching his back, he could feel him breathing on his neck, he could feel the warm presence of the other and mostly important, Baekhyun could feel his own heart beating loudly on his chest, just like before.

“I finished the program earlier and I wanted to make a surprise.” Kyungsoo softly whispered against his neck.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Baekhyun tightened their hug; he didn’t want to let him go anymore. “You’re finally here” he whispered thanking God and the heavens and whoever made this happen.

After long minutes standing at the door hugging, they stepped away from each other and Baekhyun helped Kyungsoo getting his things to his room. Baekhyun and Jongdae never touched or made plans to fill his room with something else, it was always there waiting for his owner and now that he was here. The house seemed full again. Not that Baekhyun is being biased.

“Where’s Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asked, placing his suitcase near his bed.

“Class. He went out earlier than me.”

“Shouldn’t you be there too?”

“I have a meeting actually. I was heading out when you showed up.” Baekhyun explained, remembering the meeting and that he was late. But now all he wanted was to stay with Kyungsoo.

“Why you’re still here?” Kyungsoo asked looking fondly at him.

“Well…” Baekhyun replied fidgeting. There it goes again, Kyungsoo’s eyes intensely looking at him and making him nervous. He missed that “…You.”

There was many questions going on Baekhyun’s head, he wanted to talk to him, he wanted to know all about Kyungsoo’s adventures in Paris, he wanted to know where they stand. Now that Kyungsoo was back and he knows about Baekhyun’s feelings, what’s gonna happen? Baekhyun was nervous and with the way Kyungsoo was standing looking at him, he seemed just as much as Baekhyun. They had a lot to figure it out. But now it wasn’t the time. Baekhyun looked at his clock considering and Kyungsoo understood.

“Go…” He said. “We can talk later.” _I’ll still be here when you come back_ , was what it felt like Kyungsoo was saying instead. Baekhyun hugged him once again and then he went to his meeting, feeling happier than he ever felt in the last few months.

 

~~

 

When Baekhyun arrived at the meeting he immediately apologized to the director and producers and explained why he was late. But after that concentrating and focusing on what they were saying was a difficult thing to do. He nodded to everything they said but Baekhyun’s mind kept traveling back to his house, wondering what Kyungsoo was up to and even Sooyoung, the director, started to noticed that. So they tried make a quick meeting. The problem was that they had a lot to settle so what Baekhyun hoped it was quick meeting, ended up taking the whole afternoon and when they finished it was already dark.

Before going home, Baekhyun passed by Chanyeol’s mom restaurant to get some food for him and his friends at home. Kyungsoo is probably jetlagged and Jongdae is probably tired because of the classes and the musical he is in, so Baekhyun thought it would be a good idea to get them some food. They’re probably starving.

When Baekhyun got home and opened the door it felt familiar seeing Jongdae and Kyungsoo spread all over the sofa watching something at the TV.  It warmed his heart the way they smiled greeting him, the way they made a mess eating and the way they talk loudly over the other while sharing some laughs. He missed this. Baekhyun thinks he’s getting way too cheesy.

They’ve talked about everything and anything. Kyungsoo told them all about Paris, how it was hard when he got there and he had no idea how to get to the place he was supposed to stay, he told them about how beautiful the city was, how he met a lot of exchange program students. He told them about the program and how exciting it was to learn about news things and discover new ingredients. There was something new about him that made Jongdae and Baekhyun clap with excitement. Kyungsoo wanted to open a restaurant once he graduated. He wanted to save money and gets some funds to back up his dream. He seemed so delighted talking about that. His eyes were literally glowing. As usual Kyungsoo’s passion was evident on the tone of his voice and the light on his eyes. In Jongdae’s turn he told Kyungsoo about his musical and how he’s getting lots of praise for his singing style. Baekhyun told him about the play even though they have talked about it through texts. They shared a lot of things, even the most unimportant things.

“So you got drunk and put salt instead of sugar in the cake??” Jongdae asked amused.

Kyungsoo shook his head affirming and laughing loudly.

“How does that even happen?” Baekhyun couldn’t believe that, the one who knows more about food between the 3 of them, would do such a thing.

“I was drunk!!!” Kyungsoo shouted a tone above, still laughing.

“Well at least you didn’t burn anything like this one here.” Jongdae continued.

Kyungsoo looked at him puzzled and Baekhyun explained.

“I tried to make an omelet… let’s just say it didn’t turn well.”

“Didn’t turn well?? Baek you literally cooked the thing with parts of the eggshell because you can’t break an egg to save a life and then you forgot the stove on.” Jongdae joked.

“I was trying okay?!” Baekhyun replied embarrassed.

“I don’t even know why you were trying so hard. Kyungsoo wasn’t even here for you to impress.” Jongdae teased and Baekhyun just wanted to put his head on a hole. Why Jongdae was being so blunt about it.

“Jongdae!!” He shouted, avoiding looking at Kyungsoo. He hoped the tips of his years weren’t red.

“Well… I’m here now.” Kyungsoo replied watchful, laughing at Baekhyun for being embarrassed.

Baekhyun’s heart was doing flips inside of him, even if he doesn’t know where they stand there was so many promises implied in that sentence. He was scared, he didn’t want to hope for too much but he couldn’t avoid it.

They didn’t even realize the time passing by fast. They’ve talked and talked and talked without ever going out of subject. It was like they were catching up with everything that happened during those 6, almost 7, months just on that night.

Jongdae was the first one to get up and head to his room. Baekhyun still wanted to talk with Kyungsoo but looking at the way the younger was yawning, he figure he needed to rest so he followed him to the door of his room.

“So…” Kyungsoo turned to look at him “we didn’t get to talk.”

Funny that’s all they did on that night, but Baekhyun gets it. He knows what Kyungsoo means.

“It’s okay. We can talk tomorrow if you want.” Baekhyun replied cautious. He doesn’t know if Kyungsoo would want that.

“I want that.” The younger replied like he was reading Baekhyun’s mind.

“Okay then” Baekhyun nodded, walking backyards in the direction of his room. “Good night, Soo.”

“Good night, Baek.” Kyungsoo smiled turning back to get in his room.

Baekhyun dreamed about Kyungsoo smile on that night.

 

~~

 

The talk didn’t happen until the end of the week, on a Friday. It wasn’t that they were avoiding, it was just that they never had an opportunity with just the two of them to actually talk. Baekhyun was always going back and forth from the last rehearsals and his classes and Kyungsoo was busy trying to rearrange his classes for the next semester and the part time job he had on Chanyeol’s mom restaurant. And when they met each other at home either Jongdae was with one of them or they were already too tired and were heading to sleep in their rooms.

Baekhyun was surprised to find Kyungsoo when he got home. He was moving around at the kitchen preparing something. He had an apron around his waist and he looked so cute.

“Hey!” Baekhyun greeted.

“Hi!” Kyungsoo replied turning to look at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked curious, trying to take a glimpse at what the younger was doing.

“Just felt like cooking something I learned.” Kyungsoo explained making him sit down at the table and wait for the food.

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to prepare a whole dish and put it on the table for him and Baekhyun. It looked like a soup made with onions and beef. Not that he was biased but it looked amazing. And it tasted amazing. The second Baekhyun tried the soup, he gawked at Kyungsoo praising him for how wonderful it tasted making the other smile timidly denying the praise with his head.

Baekhyun spend a few minutes of silence enjoying the soup, but he could feel Kyungsoo’s attentive eyes on him and he knew it wasn’t because he was waiting for more praises or that he wanted to see more reactions of Baekhyun because of the food. They needed to talk.

“So…” He started awkwardly, after finishing the soup.

“So…” Kyungsoo replied, filling the silence and smiling softly.

“Yeah… Hm…” Baekhyun felt like a kid trying to come up with something. In his mind, he was smacking his own head reprimanding himself for the way he always ran out of words when he was nervous or when he needed to talk about feelings. “There’s this big elephant in the room that I don’t know how to approach?” Baekhyun started. “I mean we avoided the subject all of these months through text and now you’re here, we’re here and I don’t know…” He stood up to walk around the kitchen, trying to put his mind in place.

“I don’t even know why I feel so nervous when I confessed to you already.”

All that Baekhyun knew was that he was scared. Kyungsoo is back now. He wasn't going to another place. Depending on the younger’s answer they could’ve go to a path that either would distance themselves from each other or bring them closer. And either way it would be a completely new experience to Baekhyun.

He stopped pacing around and looked directly at Kyungsoo.

“You know how I feel. That has changed, Soo.”

Kyungsoo got up, looking pensive to the floor. Baekhyun’s hands were sweating from how nervous he was.

“Listen, Baek. I…”

Kyungsoo got interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

 _Great timing_ , Baekhyun murmured to himself. Things were always bound to happen every moment Baekhyun needed or was waiting for an answer.

He followed Kyungsoo to the door and could only see the shock on Kyungsoo’s face when he opened the door.

“Dad? Mom?” He voiced startled.

“Surprise!” The woman, that seemed to be Kyungsoo’s mom greeted cheerfully.

Kyungsoo stood there petrified glancing at his parents, his big and black eyes widening at the sight.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his gaze falling on his father who didn’t say a word ever seen he opened the door.

“We’ve missed you, son.” His mother explained giving him a hug. “You didn’t even let us know you were back. I had to find out through Jongdae’s mom.”

Kyungsoo lowered his head looking regretful.

“I was busy. That’s all.”

Baekhyun knew the relationship of Kyungsoo with his parents was difficult ever since the day he cried on his shoulder, more precisely, the relationship of Kyungsoo with his father. And from the way they were standing awkwardly looking at each other it didn’t seem like things changed. Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to be anywhere but at the living room with his parents. So Baekhyun decided to barge in.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun!” He greeted them.

Kyungsoo’s mom looked at him surprised, finally noticing his presence.

“And who do we have here?” She looked at him curiously.

“I’m Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s friends, ma’am. I also live here.” He explained, using the most sympathetic smile he had.

“Oh” She smiled taking his hand “Nice to meet you, Baekhyun.”

The whole time Kyungsoo’s parents were in their home, Kyungsoo seemed closed off. His mother said she wanted to stay the whole night on their home, because she “missed her baby” but Kyungsoo didn’t seem prone to the idea. So Baekhyun suggested that they should go to a restaurant, but he didn’t imagine that he would tag along with them because Kyungsoo’s mother insisted.

Kyungsoo's mother was great; she asked about her son's life, she asked him about Paris and his next plans. She seemed excited about the idea of him opening a restaurant. Kyungsoo's father, however, looked dubious and he didn't say much beyond briefly commenting on how the business could fail. At some point the father asked why Kyungsoo insisted so much on cooking. In this, the young man replied.

"There's nothing I'm good at besides that, Dad" he replied frustrated, as if they have had this conversation a millions of times before.

Baekhyun couldn't help it, he knew he had no place to say anything but he heard all of the conversation silently and he couldn't bear to see Kyungsoo put himself down like that.

"That's not true, actually." Baekhyun said in a low tone, they all looked at him curiously. Baekhyun cleared his throat by taking a sip from his drink.

"Listen. I know I’m in no place to say anything here and I’m sorry if I’m being rude but I’ve learned a lot about Kyungsoo from the time we lived together. Your son can cook, he can sing, he draws, he goes above and beyond to learn and satisfy everyone around him, I've never seen anyone invest so much of their own self in a project like he does.” He looked serious from Kyungsoo’s mom to his dad “There's nothing your son can't do if he puts his mind on it."

Baekhyun was dumbfounded at himself; he didn’t know what it came to him to speak so many words like that. He looked embarrassed at Kyungsoo ready to apologize for interrupting, but the other was simply looking affectionately to his direction.

"You're quite right, Baekhyun." Kyungsoo's mother replied a little later turning to the father saying "There's nothing he can't do. We just have to have faith in him."

The father looked at Baekhyun surprised, it was like he was trying to read him and Baekhyun’s thought Kyungsoo’s got his eyes from his dad because they looked just as intense. He finally nodded agreeing with Baekhyun and it was like something changed at the moment. Kyungsoo’s father agreeing with Baekhyun, felt like a door being opened for the father and the son to make amends.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun and his eyes said so much, it made Baekhyun’s heart race. He murmured a "thank you" without making a sound and the older could only nod and smile while taking another sip of his drink.

When they returned to the apartment, after they had said farewell to Kyungsoo's parents, the moment felt peaceful. Kyungsoo looked calm, but happy and that made Baekhyun satisfied. They could’ve ended the night like that and he would think it was a successful day.

Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo to the door of his room.

"Your parents look cool." Baekhyun spoke, making small talk before saying goodbye.

"They are ..." Kyungsoo replied thoughtfully. Baekhyun could feel there was a ‘but’ in the sentence so he waited. "I just wanted my dad to have a little more faith in the things I do, he's always so practical." He confessed.

"Well parents you know how they are ..." Baekhyun shrugged "it doesn't mean they don't love you or don't believe in you."

Kyungsoo nodded, pausing in front of his door.

"By the way, thank you." Kyungsoo said leaning against the door and putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Baekhyun looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he meant.

"For what you said to my parents," he explained. "That was very sweet of you, Baek." His honest eyes starred right into Baekhyun. The later scratched his neck awkwardly, looking away to the floor and then looking back at him.

"I meant it you know? There's nothing you can't do, Soo.  You're very determined."

Kyungsoo didn't reply.  It wasn't necessary; the way he looked at Baekhyun right now with his lips slightly curled up said how grateful he was. But he was taken by surprise, however, when the younger approached and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's face.

"Good night, Baek." Kyungsoo said simply and entered his room leaving Baekhyun looking at the door, stunned.

Baekhyun came to his room minutes later, leaning against his own door as he touched his face, where Kyungsoo had kissed. He tried to calm down but he failed. It was simply a kiss on the cheek and yet, it seemed like an answer to him. At the same time he didn’t want to read much into it, maybe it wasn’t answer, maybe it was just a kiss for being grateful. Kyungsoo was grateful for Baekhyun’s word to his father after all. Baekhyun’s mind was in shambles.

Suddenly he heard a light knock on the door, but he wasn't sure it was a hit so he ignored it. But then he heard it again and he turned around slowly opening the door.

Kyungsoo was standing there pacing from side to side, looking uncertain. He stopped when he noticed Baekhyun opening the door looking at him surprised. Baekhyun waited.

"Baek...” Kyungsoo looked so nervous, he never saw the younger looking this nervous before. His eyes were so big and round looking at Baekhyun, like he was scared, like he was hesitating. Baekhyun saw an image of himself in front of him. Kyungsoo was just as scared to dive in as Baekhyun. Maybe this was just as new to Kyungsoo as it is to him. Maybe he still needed to be sure of the Baekhyun’s feelings. And in that moment the older understood exactly what he meant. "Baek... I..."

Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and pulled him into the room pressing his lips to his. Yes, it was all the clichés, fireworks as if everything in the world was right in that moment. He held Kyungsoo's face, asking for entrance, and slid his tongue into the other's mouth slowly. The other answered with the same fervor diligently. Kyungsoo gripped Baekhyun's waist, tightening his fingers at the sides of Baekhyun’s shirt like he was out of balance. He touched Baekhyun's face, stopping the kiss, breathless.

"Do you want this?" Kyungsoo asked, trying to catch his breath. "Baek, do you really want this?"

Kyungsoo's eyes were so hopeful, and yet so scared. Baekhyun smiled fondly looking at him. He understands now that they’re on the same boat so he replied sincerely.

"I want this" looking intensely to the other's eyes. "I want you, Soo." He said it again, pulling the other close to him by his waist. "Let me show you how much I want this. Today and every day from now on."

Kyungsoo nodded, reassuring that he wanted this too. Baekhyun closed the distance looking straight into his eyes, trying to pass everything he feels for the other. He slid the tip of his fingers slowly through the young man's face in which made Kyungsoo close his eyes feeling the touch.

Baekhyun kissed one of his eyelids, one side of his cheek, under his ear and then he stopped his lips slightly parted, almost touching the other's lips. He waited for Kyungsoo to open his eyes again, so he could see the sincerity in his own eyes. Once the younger was looking at him, he took one of his hands and led directly to his heart, which beat strongly across his chest. Kyungsoo looked down at his hand on the other's chest and there was so much emotion in his eyes. He gave himself in, when Baekhyun finally kissed him again.

It was different from the first time they kissed, slowly, as if the two were getting to know each other's mouth and were getting used to each other's pace, and it was so romantic, Baekhyun couldn't remember the last time he felt so much and felt something so strong in a kiss as he felt now. He grabbed him with one hand at the nape of his neck and another at the waist, pulling him closer, as if it wasn’t enough how close they were. He felt their crotches touching, noticing how hard Kyungsoo was getting, so he pressed a little closer making the other moan.

Kyungsoo stopped the kiss just so he could lift Baekhyun's shirt and throw it to the ground. He returned to the other man's mouth, exploring and biting his lower lip, every single touch of Kyungsoo now burning on Baekhyun's skin and honestly he couldn't have enough. He took Kyungsoo's shirt off and pulled him into the bed, hovering above him.

Baekhyun looked once again into Kyungsoo's eyes and then he started to explore his body. Kissing and sucking his earlobe, going down to his neck and then to his nipples, he sucked and licked making the other moan even more. Baekhyun could hear how out of breath Kyungsoo was getting and that turned him on so much. He sucked from his right nipple to the left, kissing his chest and going down to his tummy.

"Baek..." the other moaned, grabbing his hair almost pulling.

Baekhyun opened his jeans, getting him out of it, and then he did the same to his boxers freeing his cock. Kyungsoo was so thick, and so hard, all Baekhyun wanted to do was making him feel good. So he went down grabbing the other's cock with his hand, Kyungsoo leaned his head on the pillow closing his eyes the moment Baekhyun covered his cock with his mouth.

He slowly began to move back and forth, trying to cover Kyungsoo's length. He licked the top of the head that was slightly leaking. At that point Kyungsoo was already ecstatic and he held himself as hard as he could to not push against Baekhyun's mouth and make him choke.

Baekhyun covered his cock one more time, with faster movements, according to Kyungsoo's groans, he was getting close.

Baekhyun loved it, he loved the way Kyungsoo moaned by saying his name, he loved the way Kyungsoo pulled his hair in one hand and another clutched the sheet beneath him. If Baekhyun could spend his life making the other feel that way then it would be a gain to him. Baekhyun looked into his eyes before going lower, he kissed his thighs. He went sucking his balls and followed down with his tongue inside his ass. Exploring. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip.

"Baek, please" he begged trying to get Baekhyun out of his pants so he could reach cock with his hand. Baekhyun stopped him, focusing only on pleasuring the other, he licked and sucked around Kyungsoo's hole, grabbing his cock with one of his hands and pumping it slowly.

He was surprised when Kyungsoo stood up, leaning on his elbow, pulling Baekhyun's hair with the other hand. Baekhyun stopped looking at him curiously. The guy's eyes were so dark and hungry; if Baekhyun could get any harder he certainly did looking at the other now. Kyungsoo pushed him up to kiss him, feeling how wet Baekhyun's lips were.

"Make love to me now" Kyungsoo's whispered opening Baekhyun's pants and grabbing his cock.

"Ah" Baekhyun moaned, shuddering because of the touch. He looked into the other man's eyes, touching his face and got up to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He got out of his pants and boxers and efficiently  rolled the condom in his hard cock. Adjusting himself between Kyungsoo's legs, he couldn't stop looking at the other's eyes, they were so full of affection, and Baekhyun wondered when he got this lucky.

"You're so beautiful" he blurted out, inserting 2 fingers with lub inside the young man's hole. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, letting his hole get used to the entrance. Baekhyun slowly moved his fingers around, looking for the perfect spot to make the other feel pleasure, he added another finger repeating the movement. He knew he found the spot when Kyungsoo tightened his fingers on Baekhyun's arms. He pulled Baekhyun into another passionate kiss and grabbed his cock to direct him to his hole. Baekhyun got the message, so he took his fingers out and slowly entered Kyungsoo with his member. He waited until Kyungsoo give it a go and started to move slowly. Kyungsoo felt so good around him, he took his cock so well. Baekhyun honestly thought he could live inside of him if he could.

"Move, Baek" the other moaned and Baekhyun did. Pumping in and out in a slow tortuous pace. It was driving Kyungsoo crazy, so he grabbed Baekhyun’s ass squeezing it for him to go harder. Kyungsoo was rolling his eyes with so much pleasure. The man opened his legs even more, putting one around Baekhyun's waist to get him closer. Baekhyun smiled, kissing and sucking his earlobe.

The next second Kyungsoo grabbed his ass, whispering to go faster and Baekhyun did. He filled Kyungsoo up with his cock, thrusting  in and out in a faster pace, sometimes pumping in so hard Kyungsoo was almost screaming, but the man was trying hard not to, biting his own lips while looking at Baekhyun fondly.

Baekhyun was close, but he didn't want to be first, he wanted to make this about Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only. He grabbed Kyungsoo by the waist pulling him on his lap, the other holding on for the dear life on his shoulder. They looked into each other’s eyes, noticing how completely wrecked and out of air both of them were, at that they smiled. Baekhyun thought if he could save only one memory from his entire life that would be it. He kissed his neck, sucking and leaving marks and started to move once more. Once he found the perfect spot that made Kyungsoo moan, he pumped up while the other was getting down, their movements meeting each other. The pace was getting so out control Baekhyun didn't know how much he could hold until Kyungsoo groaned biting Baekhyun's shoulder to hold his scream, when another thrust made him come right there with his cock between each other tummy, untouched. Baekhyun followed right after, laying the other down on the bed.

The older got up throwing the condom in the trash and took a couple of tissues to clean himself up and Kyungsoo. He could feel Kyungsoo's eyes on him the entire time and honestly he was a little embarrassed by it, he never felt this silly like a teenager before. Baekhyun lay down beside him, pulling the other closer with his back to Baekhyun's chest, resting a hand on the other's waist.

"Didn't took you for cuddler" Kyungsoo commented, and even if Baekhyun couldn't see him he knew he was smiling. He kissed his neck pulling him closer.

"I wasn't, until you." He confessed, content.

Kyungsoo turned around to look at him, resting his hands on the other chest.

"How come you were so gentle and like... not loud?”

Baekhyun glanced at him cautious.

"Was it bad?" he asked, a little worried.

"No" Kyungsoo cut him off "I'm just surprised, that's all."

Baekhyun considered thoughtfully, making patterns with fingers around Kyungsoo's waist. He got close to the other's ears whispering and making him shiver.

"I can be loud and rough if you want."

They made love for the rest of the night in every way possible. Baekhyun said he wanted to show Kyungsoo how much he wanted him and that’s was what he did. And through the entire time Baekhyun looked at the younger’s eyes with so much adoration. He wanted to fight for the spot as the man who looked the most dumbly in love in the world. That’s how he felt.

Love. It was a strange word to him. Baekhyun was scared of it because he didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand romantic comedies when the couple had sex and the guy would wake up in the morning and look with stupid heart eyes to the other person in the bed. But he felt like he was in a romantic comedy now, he couldn’t help it. The sun was coming through the window and lightning his room and Baekhyun noticed the moles of Kyungsoo’s back, even that was beautiful; he lowered his head and started to give him soft kisses on his moles. The younger felt his lips on him and started to wake up, smiling with his eyes still closed.

Kyungsoo turned around to look at him and when he opened his eyes looking at Baekhyun with so much fondness, it struck Baekhyun.

“Morning.” Kyungsoo smiled shyly, touching Baekhyun’s face with his hand.

It struck him that he understood the word now. He wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

They were in love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this idea about the fic for more than 6 months but just like my first fic I never had the courage to do it until this year. This is the longest chapter I ever had to write and I feel that for the story that's pretty much it. It wasn't anything deep and impactful. I just wanted to write baeksoo being fools in love and although Baekhyun showed more to this side than Kyungsoo, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this just like I did writing it. 
> 
> Ps.: May or may not post a bonus chapter this weekend or in the coming days, because I'm still not ready to leg go.


	8. ❤ Bonus Chapter ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *more smut :)

Thinking about the future, Baekhyun would never believe his life would turn out the way it did. He remembers Kyungsoo saying to him how things happen for each person at their own time and Baekhyun gets it now. Time and patience is the secret for everything if you work hard. And he did. He worked so hard.

It’s been 2 years now since everything changed for him. After the opening day for his first play as the main lead things only got better and Baekhyun couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He was with the man he loves and he was part of a great play. The play actually was a turning point to his career. They got amazing reviews and from mouth to mouth they started to get more attention and the attendance numbers double up. Critics were saying how incredibly fresh the story felt and how great Baekhyun portrayed his character. He was proud. He got offered for more roles in plays and many directors wanted to work with him.

Of course things weren’t always easy. He wanted to try TV roles and because of that he still went to auditions. He took a lot of no’s, but he never gave up. Persevering for so much time got him a chance to star in a TV drama. He’s been shooting for the drama for about 2 months and the pilot had incredible ratings.

Baekhyun likes to believe Kyungsoo is his lucky charm. Being with him is the reason he’s so incredibly lucky and happy.  Kyungsoo always tried to make him believe in himself, he always tried to cheer him up for him to work hard; he was always there by his side every step of the way.

It was a new experience being in a relationship, being in love. Baekhyun sometimes was too naïve and too scared and whenever they got into a fight, he would think that was it, that it was over, Kyungsoo was going to dump him. But that never happened. Instead, Kyungsoo showed him that being in love and being in a relationship you have to work with each other to make things better. They had many ups and downs on their road, but he never, not even once considered loving Kyungsoo any less.

“Baek, come!” The voice of his lover got him out of his thoughts. He looked at Kyungsoo and he took a mental picture of him. He was beautiful standing some steps in front of him, with the Eiffel Tower behind him shining with incredibly beautiful lights.

“Wait… stay right there. I wanna take a picture.” Baekhyun replied.

“C’mon I have so many pictures like that. I showed them to you.”

 “Not with me though.” Baekhyun smiled cheekily stepping closer to him and putting an arm around his waist. He raised his right arm with the camera trying to get them and the tower behind them on the screen. “You know how much I wanted to be with you here when you were studying? When you told me how much fun you had in here. I wanted to make those memories with you.”

Kyungsoo involved Baekhyun’s waist with his arms, looking up to the camera. It still surprises him whenever the older said sweet things to him, so he looked down to Baekhyun, his gaze full of affection and adoration.

“We’re making them now.” He softly whispered. And Baekhyun eyes travelled back to him with the same kind of adoration. They smiled to each other, feeling their heart burst with so much love. Baekhyun kissed him right there, taking the picture right at the moment. Everything felt like magic.

 

~~

 

 

Baekhyun has been planning this little vacation for over 2 months now. With him being busy shooting the drama and Kyungsoo with his recently open restaurant it was hard to find a date that would be good for both of them. But somehow they managed, even if it was just a week.  He wanted everything to be perfect. Paris was the city of love after all.

It was late night when they came back to the hotel but they weren’t tired. In fact when they talked about making memories, Baekhyun had a specific memory in mind he wanted them to make. He pushed Kyungsoo against the door as soon as they entered the room, kissing him senseless. He kissed and sucked Kyungsoo’s neck right under his earlobe, his favorite spot. Kyungsoo gripped his waist, closing his eyes and breathing out loud. Baekhyun loved to make him feel like that. And Kyungsoo loved to make him feel hard. He opened Baekhyun’s pants, putting it down to his knees and he grabbed his cock pumping it slowly. It didn’t even take long to make him hard. Kyungsoo dropped to his knees and slowly involved Baekhyun’s cock with his mouth. Baekhyun loved that view. He loved seeing Kyungsoo move his head back and forth, his pretty wet lips taking Baekhyun so well. It was the sexiest thing ever.

Baekhyun could come right there feeling his legs going weak and the sensation taking over his body. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hair slightly to make him stop and look at him and there was so much hunger in his eyes. Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo up and kissed him again on the mouth, feeling the younger’s wet lips and the salty taste of the precum.

They kissed until they fell on the bed with Baekhyun hovering above Kyungsoo. He didn’t waste a minute to take Kyungsoo out of his clothes. Baekhyun stopped for a second looking at Kyungsoo lying over there on the bed naked, his chest going up and down breathing hard, he was beautiful, he would never stop gawking at how beautiful the younger is.

Baekhyun wanted to print his entire body with kisses. Slowly, he grabbed Kyungsoo’s feet raising it a little closer to him and he softly kissed it. He kissed his legs, he kissed his thighs, he kissed his entire body going up and every moment of it he looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes making sure he was feeling good.

After a long minute adoring Kyungsoo’s body, Baekhyun went down taking Kyungsoo’s cock on his mouth. The younger led out a loud gasp, grabbing the sheets beneath him. He sucked the head of Kyungsoo’s cock feeling the precum taste on his mouth.

“Baek…” Kyungsoo moaned.

“Does that feel good?” Baekhyun asked back, his voice hoarse. He moved his head back and forth in a faster movement making Kyungsoo whimper.

“Y- yeah… Baek… Ah”

Baekhyun would never get tired of the way Kyungsoo falls apart under him, the way he closes his eyes moaning his lover’s name. He put his fingers around Kyungsoo’s cock and moved up and down while kissing and sucking his balls. He could tell Kyungsoo was close so he worked faster making the other lose his control. But before Kyungsoo completely lost it, he turned them around surprising Baekhyun.

That’s another sight Baekhyun loved. Kyungsoo riding him. He didn’t even need a lot of prep because of how much sex they’ve been having on this vacation. He simply spread lube around his rim and Baekhyun’s cock and slowly he dropped down feeling Baekhyun’s cock fill him entirely.

“Soo…” Baekhyun moaned.

Kyungsoo smile was wicked, like he knew how much power he had on Baekhyun when he rode him like that. Kyungsoo moved up and down slowly feeling the pleasure take over all over him and Baekhyun followed him putting his hands on the younger’s waist. It was hot and hard. The younger started to ride him in a fast pace, going and up down, the sound of their skin beating against each other. Baekhyun could already feel his muscles contracting.

“Soo… I’m… I’m close” He whispered.

Kyungsoo smiled and lowered himself above him to kiss him senseless. It was the best feeling ever. Feeling how connected their bodies were to each after even after all this time. Kyungsoo grabbed his own cock, and continued to move and circles up and down, feeling Baekhyun’s cock hit him right on the spot. It didn’t take long for them to succumb. Baekhyun felt the sensation of the orgasm filling his entire body with an electric vibration and right after him Kyungsoo came, spreading his cum on Baekhyun’s tummy.  Feeling sated and tired, they showered right after sex and fell on the bed; with their naked bodies involving each other.

Everything was going perfect. They had a lot of sex, they visited a lot of places, Kyungsoo showed him so many restaurants and food, Baekhyun honestly thinks he would gain a pound or 2 after this trip. But it didn’t matter. They were happy. They have been happy for 2 years now.

Baekhyun woke up noticing Kyungsoo was at the balcony of their room. The view was probably beautiful from where the younger was, with tones of orange all over the sky and the Eiffel tower a couple of miles away, but Baekhyun’s view was just as beautiful. Kyungsoo was standing involved in a white sheet watching the sunrise and he had a smile on his face like he was remembering something. Baekhyun got up putting his boxers and walked to the balcony, involving Kyungsoo with his arms in back hug.

“What are you thinking?” He asked softly on the younger’s ears. Kyungsoo turned around slowly, still involved in his hug, and he had an even bigger smile on his face.

“I’m happy.” Kyungsoo simply said, his eyes shining and looking with so much love to Baekhyun.

It touched Baekhyun how many scenes of them together came on his mind in that moment. It warmed his heart remembering them and hearing how happy Kyungsoo is. There was no greater achievement than to hear the person he loves is happy. That’s all he wanted to hear from him. That and a simple answer, to a simple question. A question that’s been on his mind for a while. A question that he thinks right now is the perfect moment to ask.

“You know I love you right?” He asked, involving Kyungsoo’s waist with his arms.

Kyungsoo smiled putting his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.

“I do…” The younger answered with a silly smile on his face. “I love you too.”

Kyungsoo kissed him softly on the lips.

“So much…” He added a second later, with so much sincerity in his voice.

That was it. _The moment_ , Baekhyun thought.

“Can you do me a favor then?” Baekhyun asked, his voice showing a little how nervous he was.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo looked at him curious, his eyes scanning Baekhyun.

“Marry me.”

A simple question. A simple favor. Baekhyun knows he’s been asking a lot of favors to Kyungsoo for a long time now but if Kyungsoo granted him this one favor, he promises he would continue to try to make Kyungsoo happy now and forever for as long as he lives.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this it :)
> 
> Thank you for embarking with me in this story. Thank you for the comments, you guys have no idea how much your words fills me up and gives me more energy to write, so really thank you. 
> 
> Let's meet each other again in another Baeksoo [or chansoo for my fellow chansoo shippers] story.


End file.
